BB The Crow
by Crovv
Summary: Beast boy and Raven gets killed by Red X, Gizmo, Control Freak, Johnny Rancid and Killer Moth but Beast boy is brought back by a crow to kill the ones who killed him and the one he loved. BBxRAE. Based on Brandon Lee's last movie 'The Crow'
1. Chapter 1

**BB The Crow chapter 1. The Beginning**

It was a quiet night in Jump City, it's been that alot lately, there hadn't been any crimes  
lately which was good to the Titans, this gave them some time to relax, some more than others. .Raven and Beast boy was walking down the streets of jump city in the full moon light holding hands, they've been together some time now and they couldn't be happier, just enjoying each others company and the beautiful evening, but that stopped when they heard a familliar voice.

''AAAwww isn't it romantic the two lover birds are having a moon night walk, not a good  
idea when we are around.'' Johnny Rancid said . Beast boy and Raven spun around and saw  
that Johnny Rancid, Red X, Gizmo, Control Freak and Killer Moth stood before them, they  
had joined a cult some time ago, the cult's name was Hell's minions and no one knew who the leader was,but the leader was none other than Slade. Hell's minions wanted no other thing than make hell on earth literally.

''Yeah but soon the lover birds will be dead birds.'' Red X said. A big fight started between  
the two Titans and Hell's Minions, Johnny shot at them with his guns while control Freak  
zapped different things to life and ordered them to attack, Gizmo shot different lasers and  
missiles at them from his Gizmo pack, Red X tried to hit them with his X gadgets and X  
blades and Killer Moth attacked them with his whip.

After a long time of fighting Raven collapsed and Johnny and Killer Moth continued hitting  
her (Johnny had put his gun away for the moment).

''Garfeild.'' Raven said in a tone almost above a whisper.

Beast boy turned his attention from the fight to Raven.

''RAVEN!!'' Beat boy yelled and ran towards Raven who was still being beated by Johnny  
and Moth. He almost reached them when Gizmo shot one of his lasers into his back and he  
collapsed on the ground face down.

''Waste them both!'' Red X said looking at Raven and Beast boy on the ground.

'' No..'' Beast boy said and Red X turned his full attention to him.

'' Raven doesn't deserve this.. let her live...please please.'' Beast boy said in a begging  
tone.

'' Well now that you're asking so nicely... KILL HER!!'' Red X said and Johnny pulls his gun  
out of his holster.

''SEE YA.'' Johnny yelled and shot Raven in the chest and she slowly died.

''Red X.'' Best boy said in a low tone. Red X looked at him again and bent down in front of  
him. Beast boy gripped his hand around Red X's arm.

'' You are gonna F&#ng die.'' Beast boy said in a threating way. Red X got out of his  
grip and signaled to Johnny and Moth. They pulled him to his feet by his arms and held him  
in place.

'' Nothing personal kid...'' Red X said pilling out one of his X blades. ''..but you should've  
gotten yourself another girl.'' Red X said and stabbed his X blade into Beas boys heart.  
Beast boys eyes got wide as he slowly died. Red X pulled the X blade out and looked  
down at his now bloody outfit.

'' Man now i have to get this thing dry-cleaned.'' Red X whined as his new communicator,  
which had a mark of scath on it, beeped, he answered.

''Red X here.'' Red X said while an image of Slade appeared.

'' So how went your mission?'' Slade asked

''Great it was easy as pie...'' Gizmo said coming in between Red X and Slade. Red X gives him  
a glare and pushes him away. ''..HEY.'' Gizmo protested.

'' It went as planned.'' Red X said

''Good now come back to the HQ for your next mission.'' Slade said

'' What about the bodies?'' Red X questioned

'' Use you imagination Red X.'' Slade said

'' Ok Red X out'' Red X said shutting off and pocketing his communicator.

'' So what do we do with the bodies?'' Control Freak questioned''

'' Simple we throw them in the ocean'' Red X said picking up Ravens body.

'' 'gulp' aa..re you sure cause i saw a movie one and a dead guy's body got thrown in the  
ocean and he turned into a sea monster which destroyed the world.'' Control Freak sid in a  
scared tone while Killer Moth picked up Beast boys body.

'' For the first that was a movie, for the second the worls is gonna get destroyed... by us  
and for the third this is the real world there is no coming back not now not ever.'' Red X  
said and he carried Raven's bdy to his new car the others following him. On the way to his  
car Red X looked at Raven's body from top to toe.

'' Such a shame... such a waste to a good body. I had some other thoughts in mind i would  
rather do with her instead of killing her.'' Red X said looking at Raven's more private areas.

They throwed the bodies into the trunk of Red X's car and shut it, then Red X got into his  
car and sat in the drivers seat while the others sat in the passagners seats. He Drove to  
the bay and they got out and throwed Beast boy's and Raven's in the ocean.

'' Our job here is done here now back to the HQ.'' Red X said while walking back to his car  
with Killer Moth, Johnny and Gizmo while Control Freak looked at the water with a scared  
face.

'' Aa..re you sure?'' Control Freak asked again still scared. Red X turned around.

'' For the last time there is no coming back we got nothing to worry about no one can stand  
in our way you know that. Come on if it makes you feel better we're ordering pizza when  
we get back to the HQ ok?.'' Red X said and turned around and continued his way to his  
car. Control Freak took one last glance at the water before following.

* * *

**Well here's the first chapter of my fanfic ''BB The Crow''**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot

**BB The Crow Chapter 4: The Plot**

Red X, Johnny Rancid, Control Freak; Killer Moth and Gizmo walked through the doors  
leading to their HQ. Theisr HQ looked like Slades old hideout except there was a few  
paintings here and there, in one of the painings there was a man cutting the eyes out of  
a girl and up in the left corner of the painting flew a crow. Red X and the others walked  
up to Slade who was sitting on his throne in his usual outfit.

'' So what did you do with the bodies, just out of curiousity.'' Slade asked.

''We threw them in the ocean.'' Red X answered.

''Hhmm easy but effective. Do you have it?'' Slade asked.

''Of course how could i forget'' Red X siad as he took two bottles, that contained Best boy's  
and Raven's blood, out of his belt and threw it to Slade who catched it.

''Good, now we can start phase one.'' Slade said as he stood up and attached the bottles  
to his belt and walked over to an altar, with a mark of scath on it, the others followed.  
Slade took a goblet from a shelf beside the altar and put it onto the altar, then he took  
out a book from his pocket and opened it an put it on the altar.

'' The Blood of a loving couple...'' Slade read from the book as he took both bottles  
with blood and poured the blood into the goblet. ''... like water in the devils throat.'' Slade  
read as he drank the blood, then he put the goblet back down on the altar. ''...AAAAHHHH.''  
Slade yelled in pain as he gripped his heart. When the pain was gone he took away his  
hand from his chest and looked where he had his hand. On his chest in the area  
of the heart was three numbers glowing '666'. Slade smiled from under his mask.

''Are you okay?'' Red X asked.

'' I'm fine, actually i've never been better.'' Slade said as he looked at Red X. '' Now phase  
one is complete you take a well deserved break and after that we move on to phase two.''  
Slade said as he walked up to his throne and stood in front of it. '' Tonight Trigon and i will  
be one and we will get what we deserve'' Slade said as he looked over at his allies.

'' POWER.'' Everyone yelled with one arm in the air.

'' That's right and now when the only peson who can defeat Trigon is dead there is no one  
who can stop us, and this time Trigon can't fool me cause Trigon will walk in my shoes and if something hurts me it hurts him..'' Slade said and sat down on  
his throne. ''... You are dismissed.''

Ok, come on guys.'' Red X said. He, Gizmo, Moth, Rancid and Control Freak walked out of  
the room. Slade turned his throne around and pressed a button on the right arm rest, a  
giant screen appeared in front of him, the screen showed a big blue map of earth (like the  
one the brotherhood of evil used). The map showed every city, every village every Titan's  
Tower around the globe. He pressed another button and the map zoomed in on the Titans  
Tower in Jump City. He pressed another button and pics of Starfire, Robin, Cyborg,  
Beast boy and Raven appeared. He pressed another button and a slash came over the pics  
of Beast boy and Raven.

* * *

**Well here it is the second chapter **


	3. Chapter 3: Worries

**BB The Crow chapter 3: Worries**

**Titans Tower**

Robin paced back and forth in the living room. Starfire was making a tamaranian dish called  
'' the pudding of worriedness'', and Cyborg was flipping through the channels on their  
giant plasma TV trying to find something to watch but there was nothing on as usual.  
Raven and Beast boy ad been gone for two and a half hour and Robin, Starfire and Cyborg  
was starting to get worried.

'' WHERE ARE THEY!! They said they would only be out for an hour.'' Robin said very  
frustrated.

''Please i am certain they will be home soon, they are propably just having a romantic  
evening and just forgot the time.'' Starfire said walking over to Robin and placing a hand on  
his shoulder.

'' Maybe your right Star but i just wanna be sure they are okay.'' Robin said smiling at Star.  
He takes out his communicator. '' Robin calling Raven...'' no one answered. ''...that's  
strange. Robin calling Beast boy...'' again no one answered. '' None of them answers  
something have maybe happend Cyborg can you track them?'' Robin asked.

'' Sure thing Rob not that i've something else to do.'' Cyborg said standing up and walking  
up to the Titans computer, He pushed a few buttons and...''... Ok this is very strange.''  
Cyborg said.

'' What?'' Robin asked

'' There's no trace of them, i even tried my new ''DNA scanner'' and it couldn't find them  
anywhere it's like they've dissapeared into thin air without a trace''. Cyborg answered

'' Something mus've happend, split up and search the city, TITANS GO!! Robin said in a  
leader tone and they left the tower to find they're missing friends.

* * *

**I know it's kinnda short but i'll make it up to you**


	4. Chapter 4: Back

PREVIOUS: '' Something mus've happend, split up and search the city, TITANS GO!!  
Robin said in a leader tone and they left the tower to find they're missing friends. NOW:

The three titans left the tower Starfire flying, Robin riding on his motorcycle and Cyborg  
driving his ''baby'', but what they didn't notice was that something was watching them.  
Perched on Titans Tower's roof sat a black bird, a crow. It watched as they left, when they  
were gone it squawked loudly and spread it wings and it took of into the sky. It flew over  
the ocean and it looked at the sea like it was looking for something. Suddenly it stopped  
at a spot over the ocean, not far from Titans island, and circled round that spot and  
continued to squawk. Deep down in the ocean , beneath where the crow circled, Raven's and  
Beast boy's bodies sank slowly down into the deep. Suddenly Beast boy's eyes started  
moving. In the sky the crow continued to circle and squawk. Some flashbacks flowed into Beast boys mind.

Flashback

Beast boy stood outside of Raven's door looking sad.

'' Raven... it's me. Look i'm sorry.'' Beast boy said

Raven walked to her door.

For what? You were not the one who...'' Raven said

''...No i'm sorry that he broke your heart.'' Beast boy said before Raven could say anything.

'' I knew it was all a lie, but he was the only person who made me feel like i wasn't...  
creepy.. and don't try to tell me i'm not.'' Raven said

'' Ok fine your way creepy but that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room.  
You think you alone Raven but you're not.'' Beast boy said

Raven opened her door and without warning hugged him.

End of Flashback

Beast boys eyes started to open.

Flashback:

Raven wakes up in the middle of the night, she closes her eyes trying to go back to sleep,  
but sleep didn't came. She sighed and sat, up her room was dark well darker than usual.  
She pushed away the covers and stood. She walked to her window and looked up at the  
night sky. Then something else caught her eye, something or someone sat on a boulder  
Titans tower's shore. She moved a little closer to the window and saw that it was none  
other than Beast boy that sat on the boulder. She went to her wardrobe and took out one  
of her cloaks and put it on, then she stepped into her shoes and began to walk through  
the tower. She stepped outside the tower and walked down to where Beast boy sat.

'' What are you doing up in the middle of the night?'' Raven asked

'' I was gonna ask you the same thing'' Beast boy said without moving

'' Couldn't sleep.'' Raven said and sat on the boulder beside him.

'' Same here, i needed to think'' Beast boy said and took of his shoes and he dipped his  
feet in the water.

''About what?'' Raven asked

'' Different things but most of...'' Beast boy stopped.

'' What?'' Raven asked again

'' You remember the time when Terra lived with us?'' Beast boy asked.

'' Yes.'' Raven said and did something unexpected, she also took her shoes and dipped her  
feet in the water. The water was cold but relaxing.

'' Well back then i thought i loved her, but after what happend i thought about it several  
times and i realized that i loved someone else and always have without knowing it''  
Beast boy said while looking at his feet in the water.

'' Who?'' Raven asked looking at him.

'' You.'' Beast boy said looking back at her.

'' ... Beast boy...'' Raven said with her eyes wide.

'' I know Raven, you you deserve someone much better than me but i can't help how i feel.''  
Beast boy said as he tried to stand up but Raven's hand grabbed his and held it tightly.

'' Huh?'' Beast boy said looking back at Raven who had , to his suprise, the biggest smile,  
he'd ever seen her have, on her face.

'' You always talk but never listen. I was going to say that i love you to. I know that i've  
been kinda mean to you all these years especially on our trip to Tokyo but... Raven  
never had the chance to finish the sentence cause Beast boy had pressed his lips onto  
hers.

'' Y'know Raven sometimes you talk pretty much to .'' Beast boy said with a grin. Raven  
smiled with a tinge of red on her cheeks. Then they continued to kiss passionately through  
the night.

The next day both had got a terrible cold but at least they were happy.

End of Flashback

Suddenly Beast boy's eyes opened.


	5. Chapter 5: A crow get his wings part 1

**BB The Crow chapter 5: A crow get his wings part 1**

Beast boy opened his eyes and saw only dark around him. He noticed it was cold, very cold  
then he realized he was in water. He paniced, he knew that if he didn't get any air soon he  
would drown. He searched for the water surface, but it was so dark so he didn't know  
where his hands were. He prepared himself for death but it didn't came, then he noticed  
that he didn't feel the need for air like a fish with gills. If it weren't so cold it would've been  
kinda relaxing.

The crow had stopped circling, it spread it's wings and used all it's strenght into one mighty  
flap.

Suddenly Beast boy was pulled upwards by some invisible force. It went faster and faster  
and the water surface came closer and closer. He reached the surface.

''AAAAHHHHH.'' Beast boy yelled as he was thrown up a bit into the air. His arms were  
spread like a bird. He fell into the ocean again. Beast boy swam with the little strenght he  
had left. He reached out his hand out of the water trying to find something to grab onto.  
Lucky for him his hand found a boulder on the Titan's shore. He grabbed it and pulled  
himself, with all his might, out of the water and collapsed on the shore. He breathed heavily  
and tried to sit up but he didn't have the strenght for the moment. The crow came flying  
from the sky down to the shore and perched itself on a rock as it squawked. Beast boy  
opened his eyes and managed sit up with the support of his arms. He looked at the crow  
which looked back at him and leaned it's head a bit to the side. He saw the water and  
crawled slowly over to it. He looked at his reflection with a shocked face.

'' Oh my god.'' Beast boy said. He remembered.

Flashbacks:

''AAAwww isn't it romantic the two lover birds are having a moon night walk, not a good  
idea when we are around.'' Johnny said

''I'm glad i'm not in your shoes.'' Johnny said as he and Moth beated Raven up.

'' Garfeild.'' Raven almost whispered with blood all over her.

'' Waste them both!'' Red X said''...let her live...please please.'' Beast boy said in a pleading tone

'' Well now that you're asking so nicely... KILL HER!!'' Red X said

'' SEE YA.'' Johnny yelled and shot Raven in the chest.'' You are gonna F&#ng die.'' Beast boy said in a threating way

'' Nothing personal kid...'' Red X said pulling out one of his X blades. ''..but you should've  
gotten yourself another girl.'' Red X said and stabbed his X blade into Beas boys heart.

End of flashbacks

He closed his eyes and started to cry but no tears came. He could hear something it  
sounded like someone was laughing but he knew no one else was there than he and the  
crow, he could feel it. The laughing continued but now it sounded as it was right next to him.  
He looked around him no one was there, but then his eyes rested on the water again and  
he saw it the, one who was laughing. His reflection was laughing an evil laugh, it stopped for a second,  
his reflection looked at him with smirk on it's face then it continued to laugh. Beast boy gritted his  
teeth.

''SHUT UP!!'' Beast boy yelled and splashed the water so his reflection dissapeared. The  
laughing stopped. Beast boy sighed and placed his head in his hands. Then he saw  
something inside his head

Flashback:

Red X and Killer Moth throwed Beast boy's and Raven's bodies in the ocean.

'' Our job here is done here now back to the HQ.'' Red X said while walking back to his car.

End of Flashback

'' RAVEN.'' Beast boy yelled and got to his feet and jumped in the water. He swam through  
the water as fast as he could hoping to find Raven. At last he saw her ,ying on the bottom  
of the ocean, looking paler than ever. He swam down to her and when he reached her he  
took of her cloak then he took her hand and headed for the surface. He walked out of the  
water, on the titan's shore,with Raven in his arms. He opened the doors to Titan's Tower  
and walked straight to Raven's room, Beast boy's and Raven's room as it now called.  
with the crow following him. He reached her room and he opened the door and stepped  
into the room and went to his and her bed. On the way to the twin bed he got some more  
flashbacks.

Flashback:

''Dude finally we got our own room.'' Beast boy said walking into their room with his stuff.

'' Just don't make a mess out of it.'' Raven said coming in after Beast boy with her stuff.

The room had a bathroom, a twin bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, a bookshelf and some  
furniture in thecolors of dark purple, blue and green in other words a perfect room for  
Beast boy and Raven.

End of Flashback

Beast boy laid Raven on their bed and caressed her head.

'' I thought i would be with you by now...'' Beast boy said as he got a flashback of Raven  
sleeping in his arms.

'' i can't be alive... not without you.'' Beast boy said and sat on the bed. The crow, which  
had perched itself on the bookshelf, began to squawk.


	6. Chapter 6: A crow get his wings part 2

**BB The Crow chapter 5: A crow get his wings part 2**

Previous: ''i can't be alive... not without you.'' Beast boy said and sat on the bed. The crow,  
which had perched itself on the bookshelf, began to squawk.

Now

Beast boy looked at it for awhile then he stood and went over to an object in the corner  
of the room. It was an electric guitar , Beast boy had started to play guitar awhile ago and  
was actually really good. He touched it and got a flashback.

Flashback

Beast boy sat on the living rooms couch playing a solo on his guitar ( the solos name is  
''Inferno'' played by Greame Revell ) without paying attention to what was going on around  
him. Raven stepped into the room. She saw Beast boy ,with his back to her, and smirked.  
She sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

'' Guess who.'' Raven said as Beast boy lay his guitar on the floor.

'' Hhhhmmm let's see what about...'' Beast boy said and ,without warning, turned around  
and pulled Raven over the couch so she lay on top of him. ''... The girl i will ever love.''  
Beast boy finished with a grin. Raven smiled, she laid her head on his chest and closed her  
eyes. They just laid there Beast boy holding Raven and caressing her head.

'' Raven..'' Beast boy said

'' Hhhmm?''

'' I want to be with you forever.'' Beast boy said. Raven smiled even wider, she opened her  
eyes and looked at him.

'' Only forever?'' Raven said smugly

'' No forever and beyond''. Beast boy said with an ear to ear smile

'' You can be such a dork sometimes but that's one of the reason's why i love you so much''  
Raven said and kissed him.

'' I can also come up with some reason why i love you so much.'' Beast boy said and  
planted himself a kiss on her lips.

End of Flashback

Beast boy backed away from the guitar but he bumped into the dresser and his hand  
touched a photo on the dresser he looked at it as another flashback came.

Flashback

Beast boy was training on his guitar on the floor in the living room , sitting on the floor was¨  
an habit he had, and the little larva Silkie was sitting beside him and listened happily. He  
stopped playing for a second and looked up. Raven stood by the stove with a saucepan.

'' Hey Rae what are you doing?'' Beast boy asked.

'' Making dinner.'' Raven answered

'' How come you haven' t done that before?'' Beast boy asked¨

'' Cause Starfire haven't let anyone use the stove for God know's how long to make her  
Tameranian dishes so Robin could try them.'' Raven answered while she stir the saucepan.

'' Oh yeah forgot about that.'' Beast boy said and continued to play. After a few minutes  
smelled somethin it smelled like...

'' Uuhh Beast boy we have a little problem.'' Raven said

'' Wha..'' Beast boy looked up and saw that it came fire from the saucepan. '' AAAHH...''  
Beast boy ran up to the stove and slammed the saucepan lid over the saucepan.  
Beast boy looked at Raven and saw she was blushing, he grined and put his arm around  
her.

''... Resturant'' Beast boy said and they walked out of the tower laughing.

End of Flashback

Beast boy held his head in his hands a few minutes then he saw his camping knife on the  
dresser. He picked it up and took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he stabbed it  
into his heart. He didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes, he was still in his and Raven's  
room he looked down and saw that the knife was deep into his heart region. He pulled  
the knife out and saw a deep cut but it...healed. The Crow squealed and he watched  
with wide eyes as the cut healed. After a few seconds there wasn't even a trace of the cut.  
He dropped the knife and looked at himsel in the mirror that was in his and Ravens room.

'' What am i?.'' He said and the crow squawked. He went over to some drawers ,that was  
in the room'' and opened them. He took out some pictures of him and Raven but Beast boy  
had make-up on him.

Flashback

Raven smeared white face paint all over Beast boys face then she took a tube of black  
lipstick and spread it on his lips and drew and drew one line from the corners of his mouth  
in a downward angle. then she took black eye shadown and spread it over his eyes, then  
she took black eyeliner and drew one line above his right eye and one beneath then she  
did the same with the left eye.

'' They're gonna love you at the mayors masquerade'' Raven said with a smile proud of her  
work. Beast boy looked at himself in the mirror then back at Raven.

'' I love you.'' Beast boy said and started to kiss her.

End of flashback

Beast boy digged through the drawers and found the make-up. He did the same painted  
his face like Raven had.

Flashback

Raven picked out a pair of leather pants, a black shirt, a pair of black boots and a black belt  
with a crow shaped buckle from the wardrobe and gave them to Beast boy. He put them  
on.

End of Flashback

Beast boy picked out the same clothing, from the wardrobe, Raven had and put them on.

Flashback

Raven winded some black clothing around his both hands.

End of Flashback

Beast boy winded the same black clothing around his hands.

Flashback

Raven finally put a long black leather coat no Beast boy, it went down to his ankles.

End of Flashback

Beast boy put the same black leather coat on, it still went down to his ankles, now you  
could hardly recognize him. He walked out of the tower doors, the crow followed  
and perched itself on his shoulder he looked up at it for a second then he disappeared into thin air but  
the crow was still there but as soon he disappeared it took off flying, it flew towards the  
city.


	7. Chapter 7: Back to the tower

Titans Tower

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg walked into the common room, Starfire and Cyborg collapsed on  
the couch, tired after the looong search, while Robin sat in front of the Titans computer  
and continued to search after Raven and Beast boy.

'' Yo Rob relax a little would you, we've turned the city upside down... three times.''  
Cyborg said.

'' HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN TWO OF MY FRIENDS AND TEAMMATES ARE GONE .'' Robin  
yelled and turned the chair around now facing Cyborg.

'' C'mon man i'm sure they're ok maybe they're just, as Star said, having an romantic  
evening and forgot the time.'' Cyborg said trying to make Robin relax.

'' You said your DNA scanner couldn't find them anywhere, something has happened.'' Robin  
said.

'' Yeah about that, there is one tiny tiny detail that i didn't mention.. it's just a prototype  
hehehehe.'' Cyborg said scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. At this  
moment Robin's head became red with anger.

'' WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE!? Robin yelled and Star hid behind the couch.

'' HEY EVERYONE CAN FORGET SPIKY HEAD.'' Cyborg yelled back

'' TIN MAN.'' Robin yelled

'' Please, enough of the yelling and mean talking. Robin we have as Cyborg said '' turned  
the city uppside down'' and we haven't found them. Raven and Beast boy are capable of  
taking care of themselves.''Starfire said coming in between the two trying to stop them from  
fighting. '' Can't we go to bed i don't think i can keep my eyes open any longer and i'm sure  
Beast boy and Raven will be home when we wake up.'' Starfire said while Yawning heavily.

'' Yeah i don't think we'll find anything if we pass out'' Cyborg said agreeing with Starfire

'' Ok but if Raven and Beast boy aren't back in the morning we will have to call Titans East  
to back up us in the search and this time we will search everywhere ok.'' Robin said in a leader tone

'' Haven't we searched everywhere three times already?'' Cyborg asked

'' Not the bay, not the sewers not the...'' Robin never got the chance to finish the sentence  
cause he was interrupted by Cyborg.

'' Oh man not the sewers.'' Cyborg whined.

'' I repeat, we will search everywhere ok? Robin said slightly irritaded by Cyborgs whining

'' Ok (muttering) if BB isn't back in the morning he's gonna get it.'' Cyborg said and walked  
up to the towers security panel and pressed his hand against it. '' Ok guys the towers  
locked up and i'm going to bed.'' Cyborg said yawning and walked out of the doors towards  
his room.

'' I'm also going to bed pleasant dreams Robin.'' Starfire said and walked out of the doors.

'' Good night star.'' Robin said and began to walk to his room.

Starfire walked down the halls of the tower towards her room. She passed Raven's and  
Beast boys room and stopped.

'' I wonder.'' Starfire said to herself and knocked on the door. '' Raven , Beast boy are you  
in there?'' Starfire asked. No one answered. She opened the door and peered inside. She  
saw that someone lay on on the bed. '' Oh thank goodness.'' Starfire said relieved and  
was about to leave when she saw that the window was open. And she knew it was chilly  
outside and she didn't want her friends to get a cold, so being the good friend she was  
she went over to the window and shut the window. When she turned around here eyes  
got wide as dinner plates. Raven was, lying on,Beat boy's and Raven's bed, covered in  
blood.

'' EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.'' Starfire's scream could be heard all over the  
tower. Robin and Cyborg woke up and ran towards where they've heard the scream.

Meanwhile: Starfire heard something to the behind her. She turned around and faced a  
mirror but the reflection was definitely not hers. In the mirror stood Raven looking very  
sad. Starfire stood there eyes wider than dinner plates staring at Raven in the mirror. She  
was about to say something but before she could Raven , in the mirror, waved a goodbye  
and disappeared. Starfire just stood there staring at the mirror, and her reflection was  
staring back at her, until she heard Robin at the door.

'' Starfire what is it.'' Robin said and running over to Starfire. Starfire fell to her knees and  
started to cry. '' Starfire what is it?'' Robin askedn in a more gentle tone. as he crouched  
and put a hand on her shoulder.

'' Star what happend i heard you scream.'' Cyborg said coming into the room.Starfire  
couldn't speak, she didn't want to speak. She pointed towards the bed. Robin stood and  
went over to the bed, Cyborg following him. They saw Raven and... '' Oh my GOD.''

''Cyborg get her to the medical bay fast. Star and i will be right behind you.'' Robin said in  
a leader tone as he helped Starfire to stand up.

'' Ok Robin.'' Cyborg said and picked Raven up and raced out of the room, down the halls  
to the medical room. Robin was helping the crying Starfire down the halls. Finally they got  
to medical bay. Robin opened the door and stepped inside. He led Starfire to a chair  
and she sat down. Robin turned to Cyborg, who stood at one of the computers in the  
medical bay, who was looking very sad.

'' What is it Cyborg.'' Robin asked. Cyborg looked at him.

'' I hate to say it Rob but... Raven is dead. Starfire immediately heard this and laid her  
head on the bed where Raven was lying and started to cry her eyes out.

'' No... how can that be possible?'' Robin asked himself.

''I don't know man but according to my scanners she've been dead at least an hour.''  
Cyborg said.

'' I.. (sniff) i saw Raven'' Starfire said who had stopped crying enough to speak.

'' What?'' Robin and Cyborg said at the same time. Starfire sat up and looked at them with  
teary eyes.

'' Before (sniff) you came i saw Raven in the mirror in Beast boy's and Raven's room. She  
was waving goodbye to me.'' Starfire said on the edge of starting to cry again.

'' Maybe it was what you eyes wanted you to see.'' Robin said trying to find an explanation.

'' Maybe but...'' Starfire stopped right in a sentence remembering that Beast boy was gone.  
''... but where is Beast boy.'' Starfire asked.

'' I don't know but i'm going to find out..'' Robin said walking towards the door. '' I'm going  
to call Titans East and tell them what happend.'' Robin said and exited the door. Robin  
stepped through the doors to the common room. He sat by the computer and pressed  
a button. '' Robin calling Titans East...' Robin said. After a few seconds a picture of Bumble  
Bee, and Aqualad.

'' Do you know what time it is?'' Bumble Bee asked very irritated that Robin had woken her  
up in the middle of the night.

'' Sorry it's very important and... where is Speedy and Mas and Menos?'' Robin asked  
noticing that the archer and the two spanish twins weren't there.

'' They're on vacation in spain, don't ask, and what was so important that couldn't have  
waited till the morning.'' Bumble Bee said still very irritated.

'' RAVEN IS DEAD!!'' Robin shouted.

'' What?'' Bumble Bee and Aqualad said at the same time. '' How.. when?'' Bumble Bee  
asked now very sadly.

'' I don't know but according to Cyborg she's been dead for at least an hour. We found her  
dead in her room blood all over her. . Cyborg and Star are with her now in the medical bay.''  
Robin said depressed.

'' And where is Beast Boy.'' Aqualad asked.

''... We don't know we haven't seen him since he and Raven went out so in the worst case  
he's also...''

'' Ok what are we going to do.?'' Bumble Bee asked

'' You are going to call Mas, Menos and Speedy and tell them what have happend. In the  
meantime we will try to find Beast Boy and the one who killed Raven.'' Robin said.

'' No way. i also want to get the one who killed Raven. No one kills one of my friends and  
get's away with it.'' Bumble Bee protested.

'' No. Without you steel city will be harmless. Stay put we will report to you every hour.''  
Robin said in a leader tone.''

'' But...'' Bumble Bee said

'' NO BUTS. You stay where you are and that's final.'' Robin said and broke the   
communication. He sighed and pressed a button and alot of screens of the city came up.


	8. Chapter 8: A bird and a Moth

**BB The Crow chapter 8: A bird and a Moth**

The Crow flew through the city while looking at the streets below. Not many were out at  
this time but a few were, either going to night clubs, bars or just walking. It landed at one  
of the buildings,it squawked and out of nowhere Beast Boy appeared beside the crow.  
The crow squawked again and took off and started to fly, towards an indefinite destination,  
with Beast Boy following. The crow flew over the rooftops while Beast boy jumped from  
rooftop to rooftop, no matter how long it was between the rooftops. Suddenly the crow  
landed on the edge of a building, Beast Boy landed on the building and started to walk  
towards the crow.

The crow squawked several times while it pointing to the ally below with  
it's beak. Beast Boy saw some kind of vision in his head. It was a black and white image  
of an ally and a door on the left side with a blinking sign that said '' The Butterfly.  
He reached the edge and looked down, he saw the same ally he had seen in his head. He  
looked to his side and saw that the crow still stood on the edge. He half smiled as he  
understood that he could see what the crow sees.

He looked back down to the ally and  
stood. He jumped of the edge arms spread like he had wings. He landed on the ground in  
the ally, on his back. He stood and cracked his neck. He walked over to the door and placed  
his hand on it and got a flashback of Killer Moth walking through the door. He removed  
his hand had a wicked grin on his face. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Meanwhile Killer Moth was sitting at a table, in a bad guy bar, drinking. The bar had dim  
light and had posters of all the worst bad guys in the city, a tv, a counter, with a bartender, all around the bar was some wannabe bad guys and villians. Killer Moth drank up his first  
glass of beer and called on the bartender.

'' Hey Jack another one.'' Killer Moth said and the guy, behind the counter came and placed  
a new glass of beer on the table while he took the other one.

'' Here you go Moth.'' Jack said and walked back to the counter with the empty glass.  
Killer Moth started to drink his second beer as the crow landed on his table and Moth didn't  
seem to notice. It squawked and Killer Moth put his glass down and looked at the crow.

''... get out of here you stupid magpie.'' Killer Moth said as he sweeped at the crow  
and it flew away. Killer Moth picked up his glass and looked over at the door and saw that  
someone was coming towards him. Everyone looked at the person,Killer Moth stared  
in disbelief at the person and dropped his glass on the floor,it shattered. The person was  
Beast Boy, he reaches killer Moth's table and he looks at him while he leans his head to the  
side.

''... Booo...'' Beast Boy said and sits down on the other chair at the table. Killer Moth  
continues to stare at Beast Boy in shock while Beast Boy simply looks at him with a  
straight face. Killer Moth got out of his shock.

'' Hehehe i guess Control Freak was right after all haha...'' Killer Moth was cut of by Beast  
Boy who slammed his hand on the table.

'' Where is freaking Red X.'' Beast Boy demanded.

'' You know we misjudged you... for being a such a wimpy elf you sure  
got a lot of life in you.'' Killer Moth said.

'' What i got in me...'' Beast Boy said shaking his head. ''... ain't life.'' Beast Boy ended.

'' Well ok then..'' Killer Moth said and without warning he stood and sent a punch at Beast  
Boy but Beast Boy simply grabbed it and threw Killer Moth across the bar into a wall.  
Everyone in the bar started to attack except for some wannabe bad guys, who were afraid  
of '' the scary guy with make up'' . Someone tried to grab Beast Boy from behind but Beast  
Boy dida backflip, and landed behind the guy, and grabbed his head and slammed it into a  
table. Beast Boy turns around and a guy punches him in the face but Beast Boy didn't  
even blink, he puched the guy twice as hard.

Beast Boy heard a gun reload and turned round and saw the bartender '' Jack'' with a gun.  
Beast Boy started to walk towards Jack. ack shot Beast Boy but he just continued to walk  
and Jack continued to shoot. Beast Boy eached Jack and took the gun and hit Jack in the  
head with it, Jack fainted. He saw three ther guys who were about to draw their guns but  
before they had the chance he shot all hree. All three fell to the floor at the same time,  
dead. He looks over at the afraid wannabies with an emotinless face.

'' Hehehe we were just gonna... LEAVE.'' One of them yelled and all of them ran out of the´  
bar as fast as they could. Beast Boy turned to Killer Moth who tried to sneak out the door  
but Beast Boy grabbed him by the neck and flinged him into the counter. Beast Boy walked  
towards him as Moth stood, oth tried to punch him but he grabbed it and twisted it.  
Beast Boy saw the TV beside him and pulled the cable out of it and pushed it into Killer  
Moth's neck. Killer Moth got several electrical through his body. He pulled the cable out and  
let go of Moth, who was paralyzed.

'' Tell Red X and the others that they will die... tonight.'' Beast Boy said and started to walk  
away.

'' She doesn't deserve this...'' Killer Moth said mimicking Beast Boy. ''... let her live please  
please hahahaha... Beast Boy turns around and grabs Killer Moth and then the cable and  
pushes it into his neck again.''... AAAHHH.'' Killer Moth gets electrocuted.  
Beast Boy is gone and Killer Moth is laying on the floor, dead, around him is a big burn mark  
shaped as a crow.


	9. Chapter 9: A crow?

**BB The Crow chapter 9: A crow?**

Titans Tower

The three titans sat in the common room. Robin at the computer trying to find Beast Boy,  
Starfire on the couch, she had finally managed to stop crying, the little silkworm Silkie on  
her lap as she petted it. Cyborg also sat on the couch, he had just gotten himself a  
meat sandwich from the fridge but hadn't eaten one bite out of it. Silkie looked hopefully  
at Cyborg then at the sandwich.

'' Fine here take it.'' Cyborg said and gave Silkie the sandwich, which he ate in one bite.  
'' Anything on BB Robin?'' Cyborg asked looking up at Robin.

'' Nothing. I've looked at all of the city's cameras several times to come up with the same  
result.'' Robin said sighing.

'' Oh if there only were a sign.'' Starfire said and the communication alarm went off. Robin  
pressed a button and a picture of Jump City's superintendent appeared on the screen.

'' Yes?'' Robin asked

'' Titans you have to come down here, there's been a murder.'' the superintendent said.

'' We really got alot to do one of our teammates has ben murdered and one is missing.  
Besides we handle villians and threats to the world.'' Robin said

'' That's just it, the one murdered is a well known villian to you Killer Moth.'' the  
superintendent said

'' Where are you?'' Robin asked

'' The Butterfly'' the bad guy bar.'' superinteodent answered.

'' Ok then we are on our way.'' Robin said and pressed a button and the image  
disappeared. Robin turns to Cyborg and Starfire. '' You heard there's been a murder on  
Killer Moth, TITANS GO!! Robin yelled and the titans ran out of the tower. The three Titans  
sped through the city, Robin on his mototcycle, Cyborg in his car and Starfire flying.  
They reached the club and went inside. They were shocked of what they saw. Everywhere  
in the bar were bad guys , some on the floor some on the tables, some dead and some  
just unconscious.

''...whoa.'' Was all Cyborg had to say. The superintendent walked over to them.

'' Who could've done this intendent?'' Robin asked

'' I don't know but who ever did this got in killed a few and leaved some badly hurt and  
please call me James.''

'' Ok James but where is Killer Moth? Robin asked

'' Overe here we haven't moved the body yet, and whoever did this leaved something else  
after him.'' James said and led them over to the body. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire stared  
at the body with wide eyes. '' The one who killed him used that tv cable...'' James pointed  
at the hanging cable. ''... to fry him.. literally.'' James finished. Starfire saw the crow shaped  
burnmark and tugged on Robin's cape, obviously it was only her and James who had  
noticed the symbol. Robin looked at her and she pointed on the burnmark. Robin looked  
and also saw the symbol. He crouched and touched the burnmark.

'' Cyborg...'' Robin said and Cyborg turned to him after he'd helped one of the police girls  
to carry out an unconscious man. ''... look the one who killed killer Moth left a symbol.''  
Robin finished.

'' I see it man, it looks like a crow or something.'' Cyborg said walking over to it and looking  
at it.

'' Please what is this ''crow'' that Cyborg is speaking of?'' Starfire asked clueless.

'' It's a bird star, a big black bird. that people once thought were demons.'' Robin said  
standing up. He walked over to James who were talking to a reporter. James turned to him.  
'' James we will help you move the bodies then we will continue our search on Raven's killer  
and Beast boy.'' Robin said not noticing that the reporter have heard everything he'd said  
and wrote it down.

'' Thank you Robin.'' James said. Robin went over to Cyborg and Starfire, on an open  
window sat the crow watching and listening.

Hell's Minions HQ

Slade sat in his chair watching the news Red X standing beside him. The reporter from the bar was standing outside the bar.

'' I'm standing here outside '' The Butterfly'' were the known villian Killer Moth was  
murdered a few hours ago andree other men. The police said that they're no witnesses  
but according to the damage on the body he was electrocuted. According to my sources  
Killer Moth and the other three wasn't the only ones who's died tonight, the known Titan  
Raven Roth has sadly also died. In other knews...'' Slade turned the tv off.

'' Hhhhhmmmm seems like we have a challanger.'' Slade said

'' What should we do?'' Red X asked

'' We keep going as planned, once the spell is complete not even God can stop us. Go and  
inform the loss of Killer Moth to the others.'' Slade said

'' I'm on it.'' Red X said and walked out of the room. He walked into a living room, like the  
Titan's exept that it was a little smaller and had some satanism paintings here and there  
and were in the coulors black and red, the room had a tv, a couch and a small kitchen.  
At the moment Johnny, Rancid, Control Freak and Gizmo were sitting on the couch eating  
pizza and watching '' Wicked Scary.'' Hey having fun? Red X asked.

'' Hell Yeah, i haven't seen such a good movie since i was 5.'' Rancid said looking at Red X.

'' What Johnny said.'' Gizmo said

'' But you are 5 kiddo hahahaha.'' Johnny laughed.

'' Am not, you know very well that i'm 9 there's a difference barf brain.'' Gizmo said  
very angry.

'' Glad you're having a good time... Hey where's Killer Moth.'' Red X asked

'' Probably downtown in his bar getting drunk like hell.'' Rancid said and he, Gizmo and  
Control Freak laughed.

''You know why Moths not here..'' Red X asked when the laughing stopped. '' Cause he's  
dead.'' The others stared at him. '' Got fried with a tv cable...'' Gizmo hissed. ''... this was  
not an accident.'' Red X finished

'' SEE, i told you a zombie was going to come after us and kill us and i'm propably next.''  
Control Freak said terrified. Red X grabbed him by the collar.

'' For the last time there's no such thing as coming back, what's dead is dead end of story.''  
Red X said in an irritaded and let go of him. '' It's obviously just an idiot who thinks  
he can take on the Hell's Minions but he's going down sooner than he can say '' Shit i'm  
dead''. Red X said in an convincing way.

'' You said it bro.'' Rancid said standing up and he and Red X made a high-five.

'' That snot-man is SO going down.'' Gizmo said

'' Yeah... right.'' Control Freak said whispering the last part.


	10. Chapter 10: A friend

**BB The Crow chapter 10: A friend.**

Beast boy sat, in a crouched position, on the roof of an apartement building, the crow on  
his shoulder. He was looking at what you could see of the sky cause clouds had covored  
the most of it.

Flashback

Beast boy and Raven laid on a blanket on the towers roof looking at the stars and making  
up constellations.

'' Oohh there's one, it looks like a bear on a moped.'' Beast boy said while pointing at  
his made up constellation.

'' And there is another one, it almost looks like a racoon doing kong fu.'' Raven said while  
pointing at her made up costellation.

'' There's another one, it looks like...uuhhh some kind of bird.'' Beast Boy said and points at  
the constellation. Raven looks at it and smiles.

'' I think it looks like a crow.'' Raven said.

'' Then it is a crow.'' Beast Boy said and looked at Raven while she looked back at him.

'' It's a little weird...'' Raven said

'' What?.'' Beast Boy asked while put his arm around her.

'' It really reminds me of you, the crow i mean.'' Raven said and rested her head on his  
shoulder.

End of flashback

Beast Boy shakes his head and sighs.

'' Forgetting is hard.'' Beast Boy said to himself. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him  
but didn't bother to turn around, after all he couldn't get hurt.

'' Hi.'' Said a voice behind him. Beast Boy turns around and sees a girl with light brown hair  
that was straight with ratty endings and it went two inches past her shoulders, she had  
dark brown eyes and her hair covored her left eye. She wore ripped jean pants, a red  
t-shirt that said "Linkin Park" and she also wore a black jacket. The girl walks over to him  
and sits on the edge of the building. '' What are you doing up here this late?'' She asked

'' I'm thinking about some old memories... you? Beast Boy asked

'' I go up here every night and when i can't sleep.'' She said. The full moon came out from  
the clouds and gave them some light. She saw his face and looked a little confused at him.  
'' Why are you all painted up for, are you supposed to be a clown or something? She asked

'' Sometimes...'' Beast Boy said with a smile. ''... What's your name?'' He asked.

'' Taniya...'' She said taking a good look at his face. ''... You're Beast Boy right? Taniya asked.

'' I used to be.. actually i don't know who or what i am anymore.'' Beast Boy said.

'' I'm sorry.'' Taniya said.

'' For what.'' Beast Boy asked.

'' For Raven, i heard on the late night news that Raven has died.'' Taniya said.

'' She didn't die... she was murdered.'' Beast Boy said

'' By who?'' Taniya asked.

'' The Hell's Minions.. you've heard of them?'' Beast Boy asked

'' Yeah how could you've not heard of them they've turned this city from bad to worse, but  
how can you know it was them.'' Taniya asked

'' Cause i was there when it happend.'' Beast Boy answered

'' How did you escape.'' Taniya asked

'' I didn't... Raven and i died while we fighted for our lifes.'' Beast Boy said. Now Taniya took  
notice to the crow on his shoulder, it squawked, and she realised something.

'' Were you the one who killed Killer Moth down in the bar.'' Taniya asked? Beast Boy  
nodded.

'' One down... four to go.'' Beast Boy said.

'' Well you've got a right to kill them if you ask me. Personally if i were in your shoes i  
would've done the same thing.'' Taniya said and smiled at him. Beast Boy smiled back,  
suddenly Beast Boy heard something:

' Come on baby you're doing this much harder than what it needs to be, just relax and  
enjoy. Someone said not far away

' HELP!' A girl yelled. Beast Boy stood.

'' Got to go, Hells Minions aren't the only bad guys in this city.'' Beast Boy said and was  
about to jump of the roof when...

'' Wait.'' Taniya said. Beast Boy turned to her.

'' Will we meet again?'' She asked. The crow took of flying towards downtown. Beast Boy  
smiled again

'' Count on it.'' Beast Boy said and jumped of the edge of the building. Taniya looked  
quickly over the edge and saw that Beast Boy was gone.

'' Well this is gonna be one hell of a story to tell sis about.'' Taniya said and looked up  
at the sky and immediately saw the constellation that looked like a crow.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I made this chap for my friend on DA, Angel-of-regrets. 


	11. Chapter 11: Description

**BB The Crow chapter 10: Description.**

PREVIOUS: ''Count on it.'' Beast Boy said and jumped of the edge of the building. Taniya  
looks quickly over the edge and saw that Beast Boy was gone. NOW:

Beast Boy's walking over a rooftop and suddenly stops at the edge of the building and  
looks down. In an ally below was a guy who was lying on top of a girl, about 15 years old,  
attempting to have his way with her.

'' Come on baby you know you wanna.'' The guy said

'' NO, HELP!! The girl screamed.

'' Scream all you want no one can hear you hahaha.'' The guy laughed

'' Leave her alone.'' Beast Boy said behind them.

'' Huh?'' The guy turns around and sees Beast Boy. '' Well have you seen in the day... the  
circus have come to town.'' The guy said

'' Let her go and you will live.'' Beast Boy said in a calm voice.

'' Sorry but you have to find your own girl.'' The guy said standing up and pulling up his  
pants an taking out a Bowie knife. He charges at Beast Boy and slices his throat wide open.  
The girl screams and covers her eyes. The guy looks in shock at the cut in Beast Boy's  
throat as it heals. '' What the hell. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.'' The guys says and starts to  
walk backwards. Beast Boy gives him a wicked gein and start to walk towards him.  
The guy tripps over his own feet and falls and lands on his back. The girl had taken away  
her hands and was looking at Beat Boy who was approaching the guy. Beast Boy raps  
on the top of a dumpster while he walks.

'' Suddenly there came a tapping as if someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber  
door.'' Beast boy said and reached the guy.''

'' Wha.. what are you saying?'' The guy asked.

'' So you are deaf, cause if you weren't you would've heard me rapping.'' Beast Boy said  
and pulled the guy to his feet by his shirt.

'' What ar..e a..re you.'' The guy said stuttering, dropping the knife.

'' You're worst nightmare.'' Beast Boy said and delivered a punch to the guys face then  
a kick in the stomach. Beast Boy let go of him and he feel to the ground fainting.  
Beast Boy sees the knife and pick it up. '' This could come in handy.'' Beast Boy said  
and put the knife in the pocket of his coat. He begins to walk out of the ally.

'' Wait.'' The girl said. Beast Boy turns around and was greeted by a hug from the girl. '' Thank you.'' The girl said and let go of him.

'' You're welcome.'' Beast Boy said and dissappeared into the dark.

The Butterfly

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire carried all the bodies out of the bar into an ambulance.

'' Phew that's the last of them.'' Cyborg said as he put the last body in the ambulance.

'' Now we just have to get back to the tower and...'' Robin started but was cut of by James.

'' Robin i have someone here that have some.. interesting information about the guy who  
killed Killer Moth, his name is Jack he was the bartender in the bar.'' James said walking  
over to them.

'' Where is he?'' Robin asked.

'' Over here, follow me.'' James said and led them over to an ambulance. The bartender  
Jack was sitting with his back up against the ambulance, looking at the ground, mumbling  
about something. '' Jack.'' James said and Jack looked up at him and the three titans with  
fear in his eyes.

'' What happend in there, who killed Killer Moth.. answer me.'' Robin demanded in a very  
stern voice causing Jack to flinch.

'' Robin?'' Starfire asked. Robin turned to her. '' You're making this boy more afraid than he  
already is, if he's more afraid it's more difficult to gethim to tell us what happend. Maybe i  
sould talk to him.'' Starfire whispered in Robin's ear. Robin nodded. Starfire walked up to  
Jack and crouched and looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly . '' Hello you're name is  
Jack correct?'' Starfire asked. Jack nodded. '' Please i would like to know what happend  
here.'' Starfire said. Jack sighed.

'' I was doing my usual work, serving drinks talking to the guys in the bar, but then he came  
in.'' Jack said.

'' Who?.'' Starfire asked, the others listened intently.

'' A guy with black boots, black shirt, black leather pants, some black cloth winded around  
his hands and a long black coat but that's not the worst part. He was all painted in his  
face like a mimer from hell. He talked to Moth about something, i coulnd't hear then  
without warning he throws Moth acroos the bar and the others in the bar started to attack  
him. I tried to protect myself and others from him by shooting him, but the wounds just  
healed. I shot him several times but he didn't even blink, he knocked me out of cold and  
more i can't remember.'' Jack finished.

'' Thank you very much for your assistance.'' Starfire said smiling, she stood.

'' Come Jack there's still a few questions i need you to answer at the station.'' James said  
helping Jack up and led him to his car.

'' Well now we know how the one we look after looks like.'' Cyborg said.

'' Robin do you think the one who killed Killer Moth could've maybe have killer our friend?''  
Starfire asked.

'' Yeah and maybe he has BB.'' Cyborg said

'' Maybe you two are right let's ask people if they've seen someone who has the description  
Jack gave us. Let's split up.'' Robin said and they split up and asked all the people they


	12. Chapter 12: Play with lighter

**BB The Crow chapter 12: Play with lighter.**

Somewhere in the city a car parked outside of a creepy looking house. The car looked like a  
black camaro except that it was bigger and had more seats and had a big red x on the roof.  
Inside it sat Red X and Johnny Rancid, Rancid in the drivers seat and Red X in the front seat.

'' This shouldn't take long, leave the engine on.'' Red X said opening his door.

'' What are we doing here anyway.. why can't we just burn some buildings or something  
else that's fun.'' Rancid asked.

'' Cause we have to be discreet till the spell is done then you we can have all the fun we  
want, and we're here to collect some ingridients for the spell from this voodo guy . Be on  
your guard i'll soon be back.'' Red X said stepping out of the car and into the house.  
Johnny got bored very fast and turned on the radio , it played Nine inch nail's Dead Souls,  
and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Out of nowhere the crow landed on a  
mailbox beside the car squawking. Rancid turned his head to the crow quite irritaded by  
the crows squawking. He pressed a button so the windscreen went down.

'' Hey get out of here you stupid owl ot i'll break your little neck o...'' Rancid never got to  
finish his threat cause a fist came through the open window and punched Rancid right  
in the face. Rancid fleew over to the front seat and hitting his face on the other windscreen.  
While Rancid recovered from the hit, blood coming from his mouth, Beast Boy climbed  
through the open window and sat in the driver's seat. Rancid pulled out his Desert Eagle  
and aimed it at Beast Boy. '' Don't move.'' Rancid said and without warning Beast Boy  
grabbed his hand, the one with the gun in it, and twisted it causing it to dislocate.  
'' AAAAAHHHH.'' Rancid yelled and looked at his unfunctional hand. Beast Boy picked up  
the gun, Rancid had dropped, and first aimed it at Rancid then at his own head and...  
'' 'BANG' JESUS.'' Rancid yelled. He saw a big hole through Beast Boys head and watched  
in shock as the wound healed. '' Oh God.'' Rancid said. Beast Boy smirked and dropped  
the gun out of the window and started to drive while Johnny tried to back away from him.

'' I've heard you have lost one of your pals.'' Beast Boy said looking at him and smirking.

''... You were the guy who killed Moth.'' Rancid said.

'' As i see it... i wan't you to think of me as the guy who killed you.'' Beast Boy said stepping  
more on the gas pedal.

'' I'm with the Hells Minions man, they're gonna make your life a living hell.'' Rancid said.

'' Oh yeah.. what happend to your leg there Johnny? It's that like car accident huh. Beast  
Boy said and without warning he stabbed the knife into his, not working hand that he had  
rested on his left leg, through it and into his leg.

'' AAAAAHHHHHH.'' Rancid yelled in pain.

'' Raven Roth was shot by you, the reason she's killed is because of YOU. AM I RIGHT!?  
ALL PART!?'' Beast Boy yelled as he twisted the knife.

'' AAAAHHHHH GOD. What the hell do you want!?'' Rancid asked.

'' I WANT RAVEN. I WANT MY LIFE BACK, I WANNA KNOW WHY.'' Beast Boy yelled stepping  
more on the gas pedal.

'' It's not my fault man, i didn't give the orders to kill that bitch and her boyfriend.'' Rancid  
said half yelling.

'' Then who was it.'' Beast Boy asked twisting the knife more cause of Rancid's ''bitch''  
comment.

'' I'll ask you one more time, WHO'S YOUR BOSS!?'' Beast Boy yelled.

'' I see you've made your decision.'' Beast Boy said and stepped once again more on the  
gas pedal.

Not far from there was Robin and Starfire walking back to Robin's bike and the T-car after  
they had failed to find someone who had either seen Beast Boy or the mystical killer.  
Cyborg ran over to them after he had asked two girls, right outside the bar.

'' I've talked to everyone near the club and no one has seen someone with that description,  
either he took another way in than the front door or this guy knows what he's doing.''  
Cyborg said walking beside them.

'' Perhaps this one has the power of teleportation.'' Starfire suggested. They reached the  
vehicles. Robin got onto his bike and put his helmet on. Cyborg got into his car and Starfire  
lifted into the air.

'' Or this guy can be invisible and...'' Robin was cut off by a black Camaro zooming past  
them in an incredible speed. '' TITANS GO!.'' Robin yelled and the titans drove and flew after  
the car, above them flew the crow. In the car Beast Boy saw another image in his head  
this one showed Cyborg, in his car, Robin, on his bike, and Starfire, flying, after them.  
Beast Boy smirked and rapidly skidded at a intersection, the titans following. Beast Boy  
followed the road and drove right through the, closed, mall's glass door, then he drove  
through the mall's fountain, breaking it, and making it spray water at the three Titans, both  
Robin and Starfire wore angry expression while Cyborg just turned on the windscreen  
wipers. Beast Boy drove out of the mall, through the other glass door, and driving towards  
a gas station.

'' Where is this guy heading.'' Cyborg asked sticking his head out of the windscreen.

'' He's heading straight for... the gas station.'' Robin said. Beast Boy hit the pedal to the  
bottom. Rancid stared, with horrofied eyes, on the digital speedometer, it said: 51- 59- 65-  
69.

'' ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND, WERE GONNA DIE!!'' Rancid screamed now  
looking at the gas station in front of them.

'' How can you die.. if you're already dead?'' Beast Boy asked in a calm tone.

'' ... You're him... Beast Boy.'' Rancid said in a '' scared to hell'' tone with eyes as wide as  
dinner plates. Beast Boy just gives him a smirk and turns his head to the gas station.  
'' AAAAAHHHHH.'' Rancid yelled and covored his eyes with his right hand. Beast Boy drove  
right into one of the gas tanks, Rancid and himself flew right through the windsheild and  
onto the engine hood, Rancid with cuts and blood all over his face. Robin, Cyborg and  
Starfire stopped at a distance from the car. Cyborg got out of his car, Robin of his bike  
and Starfire lowered to the ground.

The exhaust pipe started to leak gas. Beast Boy stood and pulled the knife out of Rancid's  
hand and leg. He jumped of the engine hood and onto the ground. Starfire, Cyborg and  
Robin couldn't see him cause he was in the shadows. Beast Boy walked out into the light  
so Starfire, Cyborg and Robin could see him clear as day and they directly recognized him.

'' Beast Boy.'' Cyborg, Robin and Starfire said at the same time all of them as shocked.  
Beast Boy didn't say anything he just looked at them, with a straight face, then he just  
pulled out a lighter and lighted it, then he dropped it on the gas track, the gas  
catched fire. Beast Boy started to walk away with the three Titans staring at him with  
shocked expression, then at the fire. Rancid started to move, the fire reached the exhaust  
pipe and...''

''BBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM.'' Robin, Starfire and Cyborg took cover behind the T-car as  
the whole gas station exploded. After a little while the three Titans got up from their  
cover and looked around. The whole area was destroyed, lucky for the Titans they where in  
the abandoned part of Jump City. They looked at where Beast Boy once where and sees that  
he's gone. then they look at, what was left of the gas station and sees a giant crow symbol  
made in flames.

'' Yo... since when did BB become Houdini?'' Cyborg asked.

* * *

Whoa it took forever to decide how Rancid was going to die. 


	13. Chapter 13: A ghost

**BB The Crow chapter 13: A Ghost.**

Beast Boy sit's on Jump City's old abandoned church playing on his quitar with the crow on  
his shoulder. Suddenly he heard something from inside the church. Beast Boy put  
his quitar down and jumped through a hole in the roof and lands on the floor inside the  
church. Beast Boy looks around, it looked like an ordinary church except that all the crosses  
were upside down and all the paintings were about the devil or demons. Beast Boy walks  
around the church, he passes a mirror, formed as the devils mouth.

'' Beast Boy.'' Said a voice. Beast Boy looks in every direction. His eyes lands on the mirror  
and sees Raven herself, with a loving smile on her face. '' Hello Beast Boy.'' Raven said.

'' Raven?'' Beast Boy said with his eyes wide. He walked closer to the mirror and places his  
hand on it. '' I've missed you so.'' Beast Boy said.

'' I've missed you to, more than you can imagine.'' Raven said placing her hand on her side  
of the mirror, where Beast Boy hand was.

'' Where are you?'' Beast Boy asked.

'' I'm in another life.'' Raven answered.

'' Then why am i not with you? I can't be here not without you.'' Beast Boy said.

'' I know but you have to finish what you've started.'' Raven said.

'' But i don't want to, i want to be with you.'' Beast Boy said.

'' No a part of you want to get revenge on the ones who did this to us, but another part  
doesn't. It's like Yin and Yan. Two opposite things that makes something good together.''  
Raven said

'' And what happens when i'm done?'' Beast Boy asked.

'' You come back to the land of the dead. But to get done you have to let go of all of your  
rage.'' Raven said.

'' What's that suppose to mean?'' Beast Boy asked.

'' That you have to discover yourself. Well bye.'' Raven said and was beginning to  
dissappear.

'' Wait! One more question. Why does it feel like i've met this crow before .'' Beast Boy said and  
looked at the crow.

'' ( snicker) That's because you have.'' Raven said. Beast Boy looked strangely at her. '' You  
remember the end of the world?'' Raven asked, Beast Boy nodded. '' Well there was  
that led you and the others to eachother right? Well that was that crow on your shoulder.  
Not a Raven as Robin thought.'' Raven said.

'' Raven?'' Beast Boy asked.

'' Yes.'' Raven said.

'' I love you.'' Beast Boy said leaning closer to the mirror, where Raven's head was.

'' I love you too.'' Raven said also leaning in. Beast Boy's lips connected to the mirror where  
Raven's lips where, and Raven on Beast Boy's. Even if there was a mirror between them  
they could still feel the kiss. The kiss ended. '' See ya soon Beast Boy Raven said and she  
dissappeared.

'' See ya.'' Beast Boy said taking one last look at the mirror then he also dissappeared.

Titans Tower

Robin sat by the Titan's mainframe, pressing the buttons so fast that his hands almost  
catched fire. Starfire and Cyborg stood beside him, both looking like they've just gotten  
home from a funeral while Robin is looks like when he was Slade's apprentice.

'' I do not understand. Why would Beast Boy kill Johnny Rancid and the Killer Moth?'' Starfire  
asked.

'' Maybe it was a robot or something.'' Cyborg said.

'' No that was him.'' Robin said.

'' How can you be so sure?'' Cyborg asked.

'' I just know, but why he killed them i don't know.'' Robin said.

'' Yeah BB would never hurt a fly and absolutely not killing it, but that's because he can  
turn into one.'' Cyborg said remembering the ''fly'' incident. Beast Boy had almost pulled  
Cyborg's head off.

'' But when he doesn't '' hurt the fly'' then he must have a reason to kill them.'' Starfire said.

'' yes but what?'' Robin asked. Suddenly one of the buttons blinked red. Robin pressed it  
and a map of the tower came up. In the medicalbay was a red dot. '' Someone is in the  
medical bay. TITANS MOVE!!'' Robin yelled and the three titans headed for the medical  
bay. When they reached it, Robin kicked in the door. Inside was... '' Nothing?'' There wasn't  
no one in there, just Raven's body lying on the bed. They went in and looked around.

'' Whoops.'' Starfire said as she bumped into the nightstand. Starfire looked at the  
nightstand to see if she had damaged it someway. '' EEEEEKKKKKKK.'' Starfire yelled when  
she saw '' a blackbird'' on the nightstand, squawking at her. Starfire backed away two  
metres.

'' Starfire what is it?'' Robin asked running over to her, and placed a and on her shoulder.

'' Tha.. that.'' Starfire said terrefied pointing at the crow. Robin looks at it then back at  
Starfire.

'' Starfire it's just a bird.'' Robin said.

'' No i've seen birds before. Bu..(hic) but this one is different (hic), i don't like the way it  
looks at (hic) me.'' Starfire said looking at the crow like it was Trigon's servant.

'' Starfire it's just a bird, it doesn't want to harm you. Look.'' Robin said and reached out his  
hand towards the crow to pet it. But unfortunately the crow bit his hand, HARD. '' OOOOOO  
WWWW!'' Robin yelled and retrieve s his hand and blows on it.

'' Wow it seems like the bird boy is hated by birds HAHAHAHAHAHA.'' Cyborg laughed.

'' Why you little.'' Robin sweeps at the crow, but it just flies up and lands on a shelf.  
'' Forget it, there is no one here...'' Robin started but the crow squawked at him like it was  
pissed.

'' I don't think this bird agrees Robin. Certainly this bird is someone.'' Starfire said and  
the crow stopped to squawk.

'' Ok there is no one here EXCEPT for that stupid bird. Let's go back to the mainframe. I  
have to send a rapport to Titans East..'' Robin said and they exited the medical bay. They  
walked back to the mainframe. Robin sat in the chair again. He pressed a few buttons and  
a report on what's been happening the last hour appeared, along with an image of the  
crow made in flames. He pressed another button and on the screen appeared a chibi  
version of Titans Tower, sending a e-mail to a chibi version of Titans East's tower.

Hells Minions HQ

Slade was druming his fingers on his chair arm, watching the news.

'' Tonight there's been another murder, it was another villian by the name Johnny Rancid.  
On the crime scene the murderer left a symbol..'' The reporter said showing the viewers a  
image of the crow in flames.'' ... a clue ,perhaps a message.'' Slade turned his attention  
away from the TV to one of his paintings, the one with the crow in it.

'' So it's seems like we have a ghost on our hands. But that can be changed.'' Slade said  
smiling under his mask. Suddenly Gizmo entered the room.

'' You wanted to see me?'' Gizmo asked.

'' Yes. You may have noticed that two of your teammates has been killed.'' Slade said  
standing up.

'' Yes sir.''

'' Well this '' person'' is not like us.''

'' How do you mean?''

'' Well as an exmple let's say he's an angel, and a how do you kill an angel?''

'' You can't the are invincible right?''

'' Bingo they are invincible, but that doesn't mean you can't take that away from him.''

'' How?''

'' By taking away his wings, and in this case it's wings is a crow.''

'' What does a crow got anything to do with this?''

'' Well you see, the dead can return if they have enough motivation, and the changling  
Beast Boy, you killed tonight, has that kinnd of motivation.''

'' ( Gulp) you mean we're against a dead man?''

'' More or less yes, but if we take out the crow, when we have he will be as vulnerable as any man. So i  
wan't you to make a weapon that can take out a big black bird fast and easy.''

'' You got it Slade.''

'' Good and if i may ask where is Red X and Control Freak?''

'' I think they went downtown or something. Red X was pretty mad when he found out that his ride was crashed, so i think he's out buying stuff to build a new one.''

'' Ok, get starting on that weapon, we don't got much time before we need to perform the  
spell. And Gizmo while you're on it, turn on your guard robots, in case our ghost friend  
decides to pay a visit.'' Gizmo exited the room and Slade sat down once more.  
'' So God is finally paying attention.''


	14. Chapter 14: Slice in dice

**BB The Crow chapter 14: Slice in dice. **

Bumble Bee was pacing back and forth in the living room, she had done that for an hournow. Suddenly a beep came from the computer, Bumble Bee immediately flew over to the console. She pressed a button and the report, Robin had sended, appeared.She read it and her eyes widened.

'' Oh my god, what could have happend to make BB do that.'' Bumble Bee said and pressed another button, the image, of the crow symbol appeared. Bumble Bee's eyes widened even more. She ran towards the door when it opened, and a sleepy Aqualad stepped inside, in his PJ's.

'' Why are you in such a hurry?'' Aqualad asked.

'' Got no time to explain i got to get to the Titans.'' Bumble Bee said stopping by the door.

'' But Robin said...''

'' I know what he said, but he needs to know something.''

'' About what?''

'' Read that report and you'll see sleepy head.'' Bumble Bee said and flew through the door and out of the tower.

Titans Tower

In the medical bay the crow was still siting on top of the shelf. Suddenly out of nowhereBeast Boy appeared. He walked over to Raven's body and scooped her up, then hedisappeared again. The crow squawked and flew out the window. It flew over the waterlanded in a tree, near the beach. On the tree was '' BB+Rae'' carved in, in a heart.

Flashback

Beast Boy was carving something into a tree with Raven sitting beside him.

'' There now it's done.'' Beast Boy said proud over his work. Raven stood and looked at it. She raised an eyebrow.

'' When you said that we would have a special evening i thought it would be something original.'' Raven said.

'' Aw come on Rae this is a classic. You're much for classics aren't you?''

'' Yeah but...''

'' Then it's decided, from this day this will be our secret spot.'' Beast Boy said, Raven just rolled her eyes and smiled. Beast Boy looke over at the sea, the full moon was being reflected in the water. Beast Boy grinned. '' Raven i just got the most awesome idea.''

'' What?''

'' We have a roleplaying on '' Jaws''. We already got everything the water, the shark...''Beast Boy pointed at himself. '' ... and the beautiful girl'' Beast boy finished and pointed at Raven.

'' No thank you i'm quite tired.''

'' Pleeeeaaaassseeee.'' Beast Boy begged on his knees and was looking at her with puppydog eyes. Raven tried to resist but, as everytime Beast Boy used the puppy eyes, she failed.

'' ( sigh) Okay just don't bite my leg off.''

End of flashback

Beast Boy appeared, still with Raven's body in his arms. He set Raven's body with, her backto the tree. He dug a hole by the tree. then he put Raven's body in the hole, then he covered the hole with the earth again. He snapped two branches of the tree and tiedthem together ,with some bandage, which he took from the medical bay, into a cross, then he put the cross in the ground, in front of the grave.

'' Bye.'' Beast Boy said and stood and ran towards the city.

Meanwhile was Red X andControl Freak walking on the sidewalk somewhere in the city.

'' First KM now Rancid, we need to keep our eyes open or we will be next.'' Red X said.

'' Hhmm? Sorry did you say anything.'' Control Frak said as he looked at the new movie of '' Crash of the planets'', with heart shaped eyes.

'' I said we need to keep our eyes or we will be next.. are you even listening?''

'' What? Yeah, excuse me for a moment.'' Control Freak said and ran into the '' always open'' video store. Red X rolled is eyes, suddenly he heard something behind him and turned around. Before him was an dark ally. He took out one of his X rangs and walked into the ally. He looks around and hears a scratching noise behind him and turns around and saw a rat scratching on a trashcan. Red X chuckles and puts away his X rang. He turns to walk out of the ally and is greeted by a kick in the stomach then in the face. Red X gets sended across the ally and into a wall. He looks up and sees Beast Boy.

'' Ha what are you supposed to be huh? '' Red X laughed.

'' The one who is going to make your last time on earth miserable. '' Beast Boy said.

'' I think it's more of the other way around.'' Red X said and pulled out one of his X rangsand threw it at Beast Boy. Beast Boy ducked and started to walk towards him. Red X pullsout another rang and threw it at Beast Boy. Beast Boy hit the rang with his hand, sendingit flying in another direction.

'' Try harder, try again.'' Beast Boy teased. Red X took ot another rang and threw it angrilyat Beast Boy. Beast Boy catched it between his hands and threw it back at Red X. It hit his shoulder and into it.

'' AAAHHH. '' Red X yelled and fell to his knees. Beast Boy reached Red X and grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him somewhere. Two minutes later came Control Freak out of the store.

'' Ok X i'm done so let's... '' Control Freak notices that Red X is gone. '' Red X? '' ControlFreak walks over to the spot where he had last seen him. '' Where did he go... '' ControlFreak sees a track of blood. '' Red X!!'' Control Freak started to follow the track.

Jump City's sawmill

Red X was tied up on the production line while Beast Boy was looking for something in thecloset, on the far end wall.

'' What? What are you talking about? No no you mean those two lover birds Beast Boy andRaven? Yeah i remember them, that Raven was in the way for our plans so we had to getrid of her, and her loser boyfriend was there and we didn't want any witnesses so we hadto get rid of him to. Who gives a shit, it's freaking history. '' Red X said. Beast Boy took outsome tape from the closet and walked over to Red X. '' What what do you want, what is it what!? Speak to me spea... '' Red X got one good look at Beast Boy's face and directly recogniced him.

Flashback.

'' Waste them both.'' Red X said looking at Raven and Beast boy on the ground.

'' Well now that you're asking so nicely... KILL HER!!'' Red X said and Johnny pulls his gun out of his holster.

''SEE YA.'' Johnny yelled and shot Raven in the chest and she slowly died.

End of flashback

''... i know you, i know you i knew i knew you i knew i knew you.. but you aint you it can't be you, i killed you... '' Red X said as Beast Boy used the tape to stick Red X to a peice of a tree. ''... there ain't no coming back. This is the really real world there ain't no coming back, we killed you death there ain't no coming back.'' Red X said over and over.

Outside the sawmill was Control Freak, who had finally managed to follow the blood trackto the sawmill. Control Freak ran towards the saw mill the fastest he could. '' I'm comingRed X. '' Control Freak said to himself.

In the sawmill was Beast Boy done with taping Red X to the tree, who was still saying thesame thing. He pressed a button and the production line started to move towards thesaws ,every sawmill have, that started to Freak reached the doors, that was wide open, that led to the sawmill and saw RedX, on the line, when he had just reached the saws. '' Red X. '' Control Freak said and closed his eyes as Red X got sliced into peices. When he opened them again the whole room was covoredin blood, and Red X's body parts , he also had blood on himself, and Control Freak saw, infront of him, a pool of blood shaped as a crow. Control Freak looked up and saw Beast Boy,leaning against a wall, looking at him with an insane smirk. Control Freak got paler than acorpse and ran out of the mill. Beast Boy looked at a puddle of blood and saw Raven in it,she nodded to him and Beaast Boy nodded back and ran out of the mill, after Control Freak.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15: Hunted

**BB The Crow chapter 15. Hunted.**

Bumble Bee entered the common room of Titans Tower, where Robin was still by the  
computer, Starfire petting Silkie on the couch and Cyborg eating ( of course).

'' Hello everyone.'' Bumble Bee said and all of the three Titans turned around.

'' Bee! What are you doing here? '' Cyborg asked running up to Bumble Bee.

'' I thought i told you to stay!!'' Robin said crossing his arms and glaring at her.

'' I know but there is something you guys should know, besides i don't take orders from you  
Robin.'' Bumble Bee said.

'' Ok what it is about?'' Robin asked.

'' It's about Beast Boy.'' Bumble Bee said walking up to the computer and pressed a few  
buttons, on the big screen appeared an old Indian painting. In the picture laid an Indian  
on the, sand covered, ground ,dead, around him was Indians gathered, one of them,  
woman, doing some sort of a dance. In the sky of the painting was a crow flying.

'' Yo what's this painting got to do with BB?'' Cyborg asked.

'' Well i've never told anyone but my father was an Indian, a crow indianand when i was  
little he told me that whn someone dies a crow carries one's soul to the land of the dead...''  
Bumble bee pointed at the crow, in the painting. ''... but sometimes something so terrible  
happens the soul can never rest, and sometimes the crow bring that soul back to set the  
wrong things right.''

'' So you think that is what happend to Beast Boy?'' Starfire asked.

'' Yes, but just to make sure, when you saw BB did he look any different than usual?''  
Bumble Bee asked. The three Titans looked at each other.

'' Well Beast Boy was wearing make-up so he looked like a depressed mimer or something  
and he was dressed all in black.'' Cyborg answered.

'' Now i'm really sure.'' Bumble Bee said.

'' How can you be so sure about it just by hearing how he looks?'' Robin asked.

'' In the legend the soul, or The Crow as they are called, always  
looks the same, all dressed in black and all painted the same way.'' Bumble bee answered.

'' Please, what is this woman doing?'' Starfire asked and pointed at the dancing woman.

'' She's dancing a dance called '' the crow dance'' the indians danced it when someone died,  
to say a last goodbye or dancing it to heal a crow, i'm really not sure.'' Bumble Bee said.

'' So Beast Boy is after the cause of his and Raven's death? '' Robin asked and Bumble Bee  
nodded. '' So since he has killed Killer Moth and Rancid that means they were the ones who  
killed them , or a couple of those who did, but how do we stop him. We can't just let  
Beast Boy kill people.'' Robin said standing up.

'' Even if you tried to stop him, you can't, he doesn't feel pain and nothing can stop him from  
geyying what he wants.'' Bumble Bee said and pushed Robin back into the chair.

'' Please tell me, what happens when Beast Boy is done?'' Starfire asked.

'' He goes back.'' Bumble Bee said, there came a lightning and it started to rain.

Jump City's woods.

Control Freak was running like an idiot through the dark forest, in the rain. From time to  
time he would trip and fall into the mud, but he would get to his feet as fast as he would've  
falled. Control Freak looked behind him several times but saw no one, but he knew he was  
there. Suddenly Control Freak came to an dead end of trees, he looked behind him and  
saw Beast Boy standing there, glaring at him. He saw the crow come flying out from behind  
Beast Boy and towards him, Control Freak ducked and when he turned back to Beast Boy,  
he was right in front of him. Beast Boy grabbed Control Freak by the collar and looked at  
him straight in the eye.

'' Not a good day to be a bad guy huh?'' Beast Boy said.

'' Pl.. please i'm gegging you don't kill me.'' Conteol Freak begged.

'' I'm not going to kill you.''

'' You're not? Oh thank you.'' Control Freak said and brightened up. Beast Boy lifted his  
head towards the sky, he opened his mouth and howled, like a wolf. '' What are you doing?''  
Control Freak asked, he heard something beside him and looked, by the trees was many  
hungry Wolfs standing, they snarled at him and sowed their teeth. Control Freak turned  
his head back to Beast Boy. '' Yo.. you said you wouldn't kill me.'' Control Feak said, back to  
being scared.

'' I said I souldn't kill you, but i didn't say anything about them.'' Beast Boy said and smirked.

'' No no please.. AAHH.'' Control Freak yelled as Beast Boy threw him over to the wolf pack.  
'' AAAAAHHHHH.'' Control Freak continued to yell as the wolfs at him alive, peircing their  
teeth through his flesh, biting off his arms and legs. Blood was spilled everywhere, after  
about twenty seconds Control Freak's yells died as himself did. The wolfs ate till they were  
satisfied and all of them left, except one, this one was looking at Beast Boy, it winked at him and left with the other wolfs.

'' Four down, one to go.'' Beast Boy said smiling. Just as he was about to leave he saw  
something shining beside Control Freak's corpse, or what was left of it. He walked over to  
the shining object and picked it up, he looked at it. It was an golden medalion, it had the  
image of a demon holding to swords, giant demonic wings came out of it's back, all over  
his chest was numbers, all the same, ''666''. '' Hhmm haven't seen this symbol before...''  
Beast Boy turned his head to, what was left of Control Freak. '' You know what this symbol  
means.'' The corpse didn't answer, of course. '' Didn't think so. Then i just have to find  
someone who knows.'' Beast Boy said and he took of running towards the city again.

Hells Minions HQ.

Gizmo was working on the weapon, Slade had asked for, in the workshop. Suddenly the  
doors opened and Slade stepped inside.

'' You came just in time Slade. It's done.'' Gizmo said and Showed Slade his newest weapon.  
It looked like a mix of a M16 rifle with a sniper, and it looked way more advanced.  
'' This weapon is like a hunter's dream, when it's fired it's bullets will follow the target  
everywhere, and the bullets can almost kill anything in one shot , if this baby can't kill a  
freaking bird fast and easy , nothing can.'' Gizmo said smiling.

'' That will do, now take your position, where you have a free aim, turn on your robots and  
be ready.'' Slade said.

'' Ok.'' Gizmo said and walked into another room. Slade walked out of the room and into  
another. It was to dark in the room to see clearly but in the far end of the room was an ¨  
altar with two candles, roses and a book on it, the same book Slade had used before. Slade  
walked up to the altar and looked at the full moon, through a crack in the ceiling. The moon  
was right above him. '' It's time. Slade opened the book and started to read.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait.


	16. Chapter 16: Gotcha!

**BB The Crow chapter 16: Gotcha!**

Taniya's home

Taniya was at a desk in her room, drawing, when she heard something from the window. She stood and walked over to it, opened it and looked outside. When she saw that nothing was there, she retrived her head and closed the window.

'' Told ya we'd meet again.'' A voice behind her said, Taniya spinned around and saw Beast Boy by her door, she breathed heavily.

'' Don't do that you almost scared the shit out of me.'' Taniya said, Beast Boy went over to her desk and picked up her drawing. It was a drawing of himself.

'' Nice match.'' Beast Boy said and put the drawing on the desk again.

'' What are you doing here?'' Taniya asked.

'' I need your help with..'' Beast Boy was cut off by the door, to Taniya's room, opened and a girl stepped into the room.

'' Taniya could i... who are you?'' The girl asked as she noticed that Beast Boy was in the room. The girl had dark brown hair, foresty green eyes with yellow flicks, she wore a grey shirt that had black and a white skull with cross bones on it, long black sweater and jeans that were all ripped up at the bottom.

'' Oh hey sis, this is the guy i told you about, y'know Beast Boy from the Titans. Beast Boy this is my half sister Remy.'' Taniya said, Beast Boy reached out his hand and Remy shook it.

'' Nice to meet you.'' Remy said.

'' Yeah same.'' Beast Boy said and turned to Taniya. '' As i said i need help to find where this symbol comes from.''

'' What symbol?'' Remy asked. Beast Boy took out the medallion and showed it to them.

'' Taniya, is it just me or have we seen that symbol somewhere before.''

'' No it's same here, but where have we seen it before.?'' Taniya asked. Remy went over to Taniyas computer and searched on something.

'' I think i've found something.'' Remy said, Beast Boy and Taniya went over to Remy and looked at the screen, on the screen was an article, beside it was a picture of a church, the same church Beast Boy had been in before. '' About a year ago, some satanists destroyed a church and rebuilded it to a satanism church, the place have been abandoned for months. Now does this symbol look familliar?'' Remy asked and pointed at the church in the image, above the entrance was a symbol, the same symbol that was on the medallion. '' Where did you get that medallion from anyway?''

'' I found it beside the corpse of Control Freak.'' Beast Boy said.

'' So you've killed him to huh?'' Taniya asked.

'' He was already dead, he died a few hours ago when he hurt her. They're all dead, they just don't know it yet.'' Beast Boy said and looked at the church again. '' Tell me, do you know of a clan named '' Hell's Minions?''

'' Uuhh how can you not know about them, they've turned this city from bad to worse.'' Taniya said.

'' Good. Since Control Freak had the medallion, who were a part of the Hell's Minions, their HQ lies at the same spot where this symbol comes from, the church. And there i can find the last of them.'' Beast Boy went over to the window and opened it. '' Thanks for the help.'' Beast Boy said and jumped out of the window. Taniya and Remy ran over to the window and looked outside, to realize that Beast Boy was gone without a trace.

'' You're welcome.'' Taniya and Remy said at the same time.

Titans Tower

''So let me get this straight, Beast Boy has a connection to a bird, is out there to get his vengance, and is invicible?'' Cyborg asked Bumble Bee.

'' That's right sparky.'' Bumble bee answered.

'' How many times have i told you not to call me that! And this is not an exception!'' Cyborg said.

'' Sorry can't help it.'' Bumble Bee said. Under the last hour, Cyborg and Bumble Bee hadtalked about many different things, Robin just sat on the couch and drumming his fingersagainst his leg, and Starfire was imitading Robin just to have something to do. But allof them stopped what they were doing as a crow flew through the window and landed onthe coffe table. Cyborg snickered.

'' Careful Robin you don't want it more mad at you than it already is.''

'' You again! This time i'll...'' Robin stopped as the lights went out, leaving all of the Titans in darkness. '' Huh?'' The crow started to squawk and out of nowhere a girl apeared beside the bird. She had short violet hair, with matching eyes, she was very pale and she had a chakra on her forhead, it was Raven. She didn't say anything, she just stood there.

'' Raven?'' All the four Titans said, quietly, together. They noticed that Raven didn't have her usual clothes on, she was wearing a blue dress, without any sleeves, that showed herwhole back. She had long black gloves, black boots and the same red rubin belt she always wore. She pointed at the crow as it lifted into the air and flew out the window.

'' What is she trying to tell us?'' Starfire asked. Suddenly Raven dissappeared and the lightscame back on.

'' Maybe she want us to follow the bird guide or something, i'm not the expert in understanding ghost language.'' Cyborg said and Bumble Bee nodded in agreement.

'' Maybe it'll lead us to where Beast Boy is, TITANS GO!!'' Robin shouted and the Titans headed out of the Tower.

Jump City's Church

Inside the church was Slade, standing in front of the altar, reading from the book, dipping his hands in the, before, baptismal font, which was filled with blood, Gizmo was watching.

'' Hell shall rise, and heaven shall fall..'' Slade said and all of the doors in the church opened themselves and fog filled the church. ''.. and the world will be ruled by the man, with the devil inside of him.''.. Suddenly, outside, came lightning. '' ..I now swear, i will erase everything good in the entire universe.'' Just as Slade said that, a lightning came through the church ceiling and hit Slade. Flames came out of nowhere and sourrounded him, the flames dissappeared and revealed Slade again, he didn't look very different, the only difference was that on the right side of his mask was a demonic glowing red eye. Slade turned around and looked at Gizmo, with both of his eyes.

'' Slade? '' Gizmo asked.

'' Call me Deathstroke.'' Slade said but it was not his voice, it was Trigon's.

'' Is it really you? Trigon, the original villian? '' Gizmo asked.

'' More or less, NOW get ready.'' Slade said, his usual voice back, but at some words he had Trigon's voice.

'' Yes sir.'' Gizmo walked out of the church, while Slade walked over to a throne in the corner of the church. Outside was a dozen robots standing, they looked like Slade's usual robots except that they were in the colors black and red, had an Devil's cross across their faces and they had the letter ''G'' on their chests. Gizmo took out his rifle. '' Ok birdman i'm ready for you hehe.''

'' Is that so. '' A voice said beside him, Gizmo looks beside him and saw Beast Boy.

'' Oh crud!''


	17. Chapter 17: Boom

PREVIOUSLY: '' Is that so. '' A voice said beside him, Gizmo looks beside him and sees Beast Boy.

'' Oh crud!'' NOW.

Gizmo pressed a button on his chest panel and ran and hid behind a tomb stone. Suddenly all of the robots eyes glowed red and they came to life. '' LET'S SEE YOU TAKE ON THEM BARF BRAIN!'' Gizmo yelled. The robots took their weapons from their belts, and those who carried rifles, from their backs.

'' Oh great! '' Beast Boy said and took a battle stance. A block from there was a late night concert, and Nine Inch Nails was on stage and they started to play the intro for their song '' Dead Souls''. Back to Beast Boy, the robots charged at him. Beast Boy jumped up in the air and landed behind the robots. One of the robots had seen him, jump over them and turned directly to him. Beast Boy grabbed the pistol it had in it's hand and hit the robot in the head with it the gun's handle, several times, the robot fell to the ground.

Someone take these dreams away  
That point me to another day  
A duel of personalities  
That stretch all true reality

All of the robots turned around and shot at him. Beast Boy took many shots, but didn't seem to care, he pushed the gun in one of the robot's forheads and fired, it fell to the ground, then Beast Boy grabbed the rifle it carried.

They keep calling me  
Keep on calling me  
They keep calling me  
Keep on calling me

Beast Boy shot a robot to the right of him with the gun, in his right hand, and at the same time he shot another robot to the left of him with the rifle. On one of the tomb stones sat the crow.

Gizmo peered up from behind the tomb stone to see how it went, and saw it didn't go to well.

When figures from the past stand tall  
And mocking voices ring the hall  
Imperialistic house of prayer  
Conquistadores who took their share

Beast Boy pushed the rifle right through a robot's chest and shot, still with the rifle through the robot, another robot behind it, the two fell to the ground at the same time, sparks dancing around them. Suddenly Gizmo saw the crow and aimed his rifle at it.

They keep calling me  
Keep on calling me  
They keep calling me  
Keep on calling me

Beast Boy threw the rifle, that was now out of ammo, to a robot, it dropped it's gun and catched the rifle, then Beast Boy shot it right in the head. Gizmo shot at the crow, it fell to the ground, blood coming out of a big hole in it's chest. At the same time the crow was shot Beast Boy yelled out in pain. He fell to his knees and gripped his heart, the remaining robot's stopped to shoot, for the moment.

Calling me, calling me  
Calling me, calling me

'' Yes i got him! '' Gizmo yelled out happily. Beast Boy got out of his shock state and stood. The robots just stood there. '' What are you scrap-metal looking at?! Shoot!! '' Gizmo yelled. They obeyed and started to shoot again. They keep calling me

Keep on calling me  
They keep calling me  
KEEP ON CALLING ME

Beast Boy got hit in the chest, he fell to the ground again and placed his right hand were the bullet had hit. The robot's sstopped shooting once again and began to walk towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at his right hand, it was covered in blood. Beast Boy gritted his teeth and jumped up into a standing position and charged at the robots.

THEY KEEP CALLING ME

KEEP ON CALLING ME

THEY KEEP CALLING ME

Keep on calling me.

Beast Boy got hit in the stomach, he fell and landed on his back. The robots surrounded him, suddenly Beast Boy got an idea, he spun around in a circle, took the gun and shot at anything around him. When he was out of bullets he stopped spinnig and dropped the gun, just as the gun hit the ground so did all of the robots. Beast Boy stood up and held his stomach, he saw the top of Gizmo's head behind a tomb stone, Beast Boy walked towards it. Gizmo peered up from behind the tomb stone again and saw Beast Boy advancing.

'' EEEEEKKKKK.'' Gizmo screamed and tried to make a break for it, but he didn't get to far till he tripped and fell face down ino the ground. Gizmo ssat up and rubbed his head. He saw a shadow and looked behind him. Before Gizmo could react Beast Boy grabbed him by the collar and lifted him of the ground.

'' Not a good day to be a bad boy eh Gizmo? '' Beast Boy said, smirking.

''Please, it wasn't our fault, Slade made us do it, i promise on my own grave, we didn't have a choice, please.'' Gizmo begged.

'' You always have a choice. '' Beast Boy said, suddenly there came a rain of starbolts, sonicbeams and Birdarangs. Beast Boy let go of Gizmo and ran towards a tomb stone and hid behind it, Gizmo did the same with the tomb stone beside Beast Boy's. When Beast Boy was not looking Gizmo took out a gun and aimed it at Beast Boy.

'' (click) (click) '' The gun sounded. '' Damnit! '' Gizmo said angrily and threw away the gun.

'' You need to keep the track out of your ammo.'' Beast Boy teased and peered his head out from the tomb stone. Meanwhile on top of a hill beside the church was Robin throwing his Birdarangs, Cyborg firing his Sonic cannon and Starfire firing her starbolts at the graveyard.

'' SSTTOPP! '' Yelled Bumble Bee as she came flying, the Titans stopped. '' What are you doing!?''

'' What are we doing? What are you doing!'' Robin demanded.

'' Stoping you, your friend is down there. '' Bumble Bee said.

'' He've killed several people and even if they did what you say they did it's still not ok! TITANS GO!!'' Robin yelled but neither Starfire or Cyborg moved an inch.

'' No, Bumble Bee is right, even if beast Boy has done some terrible things, he's still our friend, and he will forever be.'' Starfire said, the starbolts in her hands dissappeared.

'' Yeah, you were still our frien after the Slade incident, even after we found out you were Red X. '' Cyborg said transforming his sonic cannon back into his hand.

'' It's a big difference between stealing, and killing! '' Robin said.

'' In this case no. If you want to attack your own friend go ahead, but don't count on us. But let me ask you one thing, would you have done the same as Beast Boy if you were in his place and Starfire was killed?'' Bumble Bee asked. Robin didn't say a word, after a minute he sighed and dropped his Birdarang.

'' Yes. Let's go and give Beast Boy some backup.'' Robin said and smiled.

5 Minutes ago

Suddenly the rain of attacks stopped, Beast Boy took his chance and stood, he headed for the door into the church. Gizmo stood and picked up his rifle and aimed it at Beast Boy.

'' Bye bye birdie.'' Gizmo said and fired, luckily Beast Boy ducked and made a vault backwars, he landed behind Gizmo. Gizmo turned around in time to get his weapon yanked out of his hands. Once again Beast Boy lifted him off the ground by the collar. Beast Boy took out some explosives from Gizmo's back pack and stuck them to the back pack. Next he hanged Gizmo on a branch, in a tree in the cemetry. '' Hey what are you doing?'' Beast Boy pressed a button on the explosives and a countdown was now visible on the explosive's little screen , and they started to tick. '' oh no you can't be serious! ''

'' Bye bye Giz.'' Beast Boy said and walked towards the door again. On the screen of the explosives was the numbers getting lower and lower. ' 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 , 1. BBBBAAAANNNNGGGGGG.' The explosion sounded. After the explosion the whole cemetry was destroyed, fire was everywhere, Gizmo was gone but by the tree you could see some parts of his uniform. From the fire came smoke, it rose up in the sky and formed itself into a gaint crow symbol. Meanwhile was Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Bumble Bee looking at where once a cemetry was, then at the symbol in the sky.

'' OH MAN YOU SHOW OFF!!'' Cyborg yelled, waving his fist at the symbol.

* * *

Sorry it took so long.


	18. Chapter 18: Final

**BB The Crow, chapter 18: Final!**

Beast Boy reached the door, to the church and opened it. He stepped inside and looked around. A figure was standing in front of a wall, where a big cross hanged, with Jesus on it. Beast Boy didn't have to see to know who it was. Slade just stood there, he had all along Beast Boy was there. Beast Boy walked closer to him. Slade sighed.

'' Garfeild Crow, how do you think that sound? Better than your MORTAL parents name.'' Slade said.

'' YOU!! Took Raven's life!'' Beast Boy said angrily.

'' Pretty much, not just because i needed her out of the way, BUT i wanted the little birdie of my back for good, and now, let's get the other bird.''

'' You are so dead!''

'' If you say so. Now let's get this party starting shall we, first by taking my vengeance on GOD, and all his angels.. '' Slade turned around, just then Beast Boy saw that Slade didn't have his mask on, he had blonde hair, his left eye was blue, while his whole other eye was glowing red. ''... one by one.'' Slade took a spear from the wall and throwed it at Beast Boy, faster than he could react, it went into his chest, with blood pouring out from the wound, Beast Boy made choking noises and fell to the floor. Slade cracked hi neck and went over to Beast Boy's body, Beast Boy's eyes were now closed. '' Come here you ELF!'' Slade took a hold of Beast Boy's pants and dragged him over to the cross. Meanwhile was Cyborg, with his sonic cannon ready, Robin with his bo staff and alot of explosive disks, Starfire with starbolts ready with her eyes glowing green and Bumble Bee with her two '' B '' shaped zepters ( or what they're called) standing right outside the door, ready to attack anything that moves, it was so quiet you could hear a needle fall. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Slade stepped out, he saw the Titans and shrugged and kept walking in a calm pase.''

'' TITANS ATTACK!! '' Robin yelled and Cyborg fired his sinoc cannon.

'' THIS IS FOR BB!!'' He yelled and continued to blast at the same spot, Starfire shot both starbolts and starbeams from her eyes, Robin was throwing explosive disks like crazy and Bumble Bee brought her zepters together and fired one big beam. With all of the attacks at the same spot, much dust was gathered up in a cloud, making it very hard to see.

'' STOP!!'' Robin yelled and they all stopped. When the dust cleared they saw Slade still walking towards the same derection and he didn't have a scratch on him. He smirked and went right past them, while the Titans looked at him in shock. Slade stopped for a second and turned around and looked at them.

'' Sorry Titans, i'd carve all of your hearts out, but i got a meeting. Bye bye.'' When Slade had said that he lifted into the air and flew off.

'' Uuuhhh what just happend?'' Cyborg asked.

'' I don't know.'' Robin said. He looked at the door to the church and signaled to them to go in. They walked into the church, when they did all of them shivered, there was very negative energy in that church. They walked deeper into the chrch till they suddenly came to a halt. Up on the wall hung Beast Boy, with the spear, in his chest, that had gone right through him and into the wall, holding him to it, beside the Cross with Jesus on it. Beast Boy's hands were spread out, like Jesus had. '' Star take him down.'' Starfire flew up to Beast Boy, took out the spear and catched him, before he fell to the ground. She flew down to the floor and set Beast Boy down. Cyborg scanned him with his right arm. '' How is he?''

''... Nothing in his body is functioning but...'' Before Cyborg could finish up Beast Boy sat up, gasping. '' Jesus!!'' Beast Boy stood, he looked at his friends.

'' You're in my way!'' Beast Boy said and Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Bumble Bee moved out of the way. Beast Boy walked over to the door and stepped out of the church, the others following close behind. Beast Boy walked across the destroyed cemetry till he saw the now dead Crow. He walked over to it and picked it up. He walked over to the others and gave to Crow to Bumble Bee. '' I'm going to end this.'' With that Beast Boy began to walk away.

'' Beast Boy?'' Cyborg said, Beast Boy turned around. '' Go get him BB,'' Cyborg smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

'' I wish you good luck friend.'' Starfire said and smiled as well.

'' Make Slade pay, for all of us. '' Robin said.

'' Good luck.'' Bumble Bee said. Beast Boy looked at all of them and smiled. Then the smule turned into a smirk, not a sinister smirk but a normal smirk. He looked at Cyborg.

'' Cy?''

'' Yes?''

'' If you touch my Tofu, i'll swear i'm gonna haunt your ass!'' With that said Beast Boy turned into a Falcon and flew away.

'' I knew you were in there little buddy.'' Cyborg said with a tear in his eye.

'' So what do we do now?'' Robin asked to Bumble Bee. Bumble Bee looked at the crow then back to Robin.

'' Give BB his power back.'' Bumble Bee said and set the crow down on the ground, the others gave her some space when she began to perform some dance in front of the crow, while singing in some Indian language. Meanwhile was Slade downtown, throwing fire balls on different buildings, people were running around in panic, most of them was coming out from the building. Slade continued to throw fire balls till no one was in the area.

'' No more people? Without the screams, this is no fun at all.'' Slade said chuckling. Slade then felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned around and saw Beast Boy.

'' Come on, don't you ever show any respect for the dead?'' Beast Boy asked, indicating to himself.

'' Even if you are an worthy opponent Beast Boy...'' Slade jumped at him and landed a kick to his chest. Beast Boy was sent flying across the block and through a store window. '' .. YOU'RE REALLY MAKING ME PISSED!'' Beast Boy gathered himself together and jumped out of the store. '' So GOD gave a wimp, like you, WINGS!'' He charged at Slade and tried to punch him, but Slade catched his fist and threw him into a street light. Beast Boy fell to his knees while Slade walked over to him. He grabbed Beast Boy's skull, and turned his head, so he looked in a certain direction. In front of the pizza place stood Raven, with tears in her eyes, looking more sad than she ever had before. '' You see her? She can't help you, she can just stand there watching you suffer and die, AGAIN!!'' Slade pulled Beast Boy to his feet. He held hi by the collar as he began to deliver punches to his face.

Meanwhile was Bumble Bee still dancing, when suddenly the crow's beak began to move.

Slade had punched Beast Boy so many times, he started to bleed. Beast Boy looked over at Raven again. Then he, doesn't know how, heard her speak to him.

'' Beast Boy i love you, with all of my heart, but if you give up now we can never be together. I know you can do it BB, i beleive in you.'' Raven smiled at him.

'' RAVEN!!'' Beast Boy yelled. Slade kicked him in the stomach and dropped him, Beast Boy fell to the ground.

'' I take back the comment were i said you were an worthy opponent.'' Slade said and turned around, about to leave.

Meanwhile: The crow was now moving, trying to get itself to stand.

'' It is moving.'' Starfire said and Bumble Bee stopped to dance and looked at the crow. The crow got to it's feet and squawked then it flew away, to the same direction as Beast Boy had flown. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Bumble Bee, all gave an applause for some reason. The crow reached downtown, saw Beast Boy and landed on a mailbox beside him. It squawked and Beast Boy got to his feet in light speed. Slade turned around to get a punch in the face and a kick in the chest. Slade stumbled backwards.

'' QUOTE RAVEN: '' NEVERMORE YOU BASTARD!!'' Beast Boy shouted and gave Slade a sinister laugh.

'' You think you do GOD'S work elf!? Killers don't go to heaven. They go DOWN, LIKE YOUR STUPID BITCH!!'' Slade charged at Beast Boy. Beast Boy jumped over him and, in the air, kicked him between his shoulder blades, Slade stumbled forward. Beast Boy landed, Slade turned around. Beast Boy charged at him and kicked Slade in the chin, sending him flying high up in the air, then langing on his head. Slade clenched his fist, he stood up and punched at Beast Boy like crazy. When a punch was near Beast Boy, he would dissappear and appear beside Slade then when another punch came at him he would dissappear again and appear on the other side of Slade. It continued like that for a minute, till Beast Boy dissappeared and appeared in the air and landed a kick in Slade's face. Slade fell to the ground, Beast Boy landed beside him, grabbed him by the collar.

'' Get back up!!'' Beast Boy pulled Slade to his feet and was about to punch him when he remembered something Raven had said.

FLASHBACK

But to get done you have to let go of all of your  
rage.'' Raven said.

'' What's that suppose to mean?'' Beast Boy asked.

'' That you have to discover yourself.

END OF FLASHBACK

Beast Boy lowered his fist and let go of Slade. Slade looked up at him and chuckled.

'' You shouldn't have done that!'' Slade tried to punch him but Beast Boy grabbed his arm and threw him across the street towards the broken store window and into a big glass shard ,that was sticking out of the window, the shard went through him as a knife through butter, the end of the shard came out of his chest. Slade spat up blood as Beast Boy came over to him, Beast Boy looked at him like a demon would. '' Hehe have a little mercy for the devil huh?''

'' For five years you have terrorized this city, endangered my friends and now you have taken away the only light that was left in my soul. I'm ending this NOW!'' Beast Boy yelled and took out the knife, from before, forced Slade's mouth to open and pushed the knife through his mouth and through the back his head. Blood poured out of his mouth, and in the back of his head, like a broken dam. Slade's eyes, with the other eye now only red and not glowing, closed. Beast boy looked at Slade's/ Trigon's body and then remembered that it was over, he had killed everyone that had helped with killing Raven and himself and now he had killed the one who had started everything. '' It's over.'' Beast Boy turned around and began to walk away. The crow swuawked and flew down to him and perched itself on his shoulder. He walked to the bay and looked at the horizon. The sun was starting to rise, bringing light to the city, and light to a certain changeling. '' Man i love sunrise.'' Beast Boy closed his eyes and dissappeared. The crow hovered in the air and flew up towards the sky.

Taniya's and Remy's home.

Remy sat in the chair in front of Taniya's desk, sleeping, her head on her arm's, which she had made to a make shift pillow on the desk. Taniya was sitting on her bed, with her back to a wall, also sleeping. A sudden noise from the front door woke them out of their sleep. They looked at eachother and stood up. They walked out to the front door, a letter was on the floor in front of the door. Remy picked it up and looked at it, it didn't say who it was from but it said '' To Taniya and Remy''. She opend it and pulled out a photo of Beast Boy and Raven, Taniya looked at it over Remy's shoulder. Beast Boy and Raven was hanging, upside-down, on a branch, of the tree earlier, Beast Boy's left arm was around Raven and Raven's right arm was around Beast Boy. Beast Boy had a grin on his face and Raven had a big smile. Remy turned the card around and there was something written there, '' Thank you so much for helping me''.

Titans Tower.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Bumble Bee walked through the doors leading to the common room. Right when they came in the noticed a letter on the counter. Robin went over to it and opened it and pulled out a note. He read from it.

'' Hi guys! I thought i should write you a letter, as a last good bye. You will find Slade downtown, or what's left of him, anyway i just wanted to say, i'll miss ya guys. I wish me and Raven could stay, but we haveto move on. But don't cry for us, the most inportant thing is, me and Raven can now be together forever. We'll be here waiting fo you when you pass on to another life. Good bye, from your friend: Beast Boy.

P.S: Cy i'm serious about that Tofu thing.'' Robin finished and smirked at Cyborg.

Cyborg got very pale. He ran over to the fridge, opened it, took some peice of paper and a pen, wrote something on the paper and sticked it to all of Beast Boy's tofu boxes. On all of the notes it said '' DON'T TOUCH!!!''

Meanwhile: Somewhere.

Beast Boy walked along a beach, in the sand , it was very sunny out and very warm, his face was normal, the make up was gone, he had on a blue T-shirt that said .'' I'm dead and still happy'', black shorts and sandals. He had his usual smile on his face.

'' Boy, Heaven is better than i thought it would be.'' Beast Boy said looking around, the ocean was so clean you could see all the way down to the bottom. Even if it was warm out, the sand wasn't hot, in fact it was cool, the sky was vlear blue and white clouds here and there. There was no buldings anywhere, like at Jump City's beach. Then Beast Boy saw an very familliar tree and walked towards it. He stepped onto grass and was now beside the tree. '' BB + RAE'' was carved into the tree. '' But where is...'' Beast Boy never got the chance to finish the sentance cause a pair of hands covered his eyes.

'' Guess who? It's someone who loves you and she's going to slap you, if you say the wrong answer.'' Said an all to familliar voice.

'' Hhhhmmm let's see can i call a friend?''

'' Nope.''

'' Ok then i say... RAVEN!'' Beast Boy yelled and turned around and jumped at Raven. Sending her down in the sand with himself sitting on her stomach.

'' Right answer.'' Raven snickered.

'' I've missed you so much.'' Beast Boy laid down beside her in the sand. Raven was now wearing the same leatard she usually waers, except it was white, she also wore sandals.

'' I know, same.''

'' Now i don't leave you out of my sight.'' Beast Boy grinned. Raven giggled and crawled on top of him.

'' Not even to the bathroom?'' She leaned in a little.

'' Nope.'' Beast Boy also leaned in. They came closer and closer, till their lips met. The kiss went from a normal kiss to a really passionate one. They kissed like they hadn't seen eachother in years, and was now together again, Forever.

THE END.

* * *

Well here it is, the final chapter, sorry it took so long. I'm already planning on writing a new fanfic, BBXRAE of course, Tell me what you think when you hear this title '' Titans of the Caribbean''?


End file.
